


Silent Falls

by Kazriku



Series: Silent Falls AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Death, Demonic Possession, Devil worship, Feels, Gen, Gore, Horror, Monsters, Occult, Suspense, guilt manifestations, idk there are so many things happening!, silent falls au, silent hills crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazriku/pseuds/Kazriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines brothers went to Silent Falls in October 1972. Tragedy happened and one brother is lost. Years passed and the surviving brother struggles to remember lost memories and find answers as he began to have strange dreams concerning Silent Falls. What secrets will he unveil as he digs deeper for answers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy! As promised! I’m focussing on Silent Falls AU this month! I hope I can finish the first arc before October ends!! And more Silent Falls art (on tumblr)! This fic is based on my headcanon for this crossover! Enjoy!

  **Prologue**

 

 ****_In my restless dreams._

_I see him._

_He stares at me with sad hollow eyes._

_He’s hurt and bleeding._

_But I can’t touch him._

_I can’t help him…_

 

_He speaks and I can’t hear him._

_He screams and I still can’t hear him._

_The fog swallows him._

_And I lost him…_

 

_In that town._

**_Silent Falls._ **

_We made a promise._

_I’m sure we did._

_I have a feeling he’s waiting for me._

_I’m going there alone this time._

_I’ll find the answers to my questions there._


	2. The one who lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating may go up once the creepier monsters come out in future chapters. I haven’t check this fic for errors. Sorry in advance. I spent 5 hours writing this thing and now I’m dead on my butt and ready to sleep like the dead. Enjoy reading!

  **THEN**

           Stanley hummed along to the song playing in the radio, his fingers drumming against the steering wheel. He was in good spirits and their short camping trip to Silent Falls was amazing! He glanced at his twin brother who was preoccupied sketching in his book. His tongue sticking out slightly and his brows scrunched together in thought. Stanley grinned and turned his attention back to the road, “You’re making that face again bro.”

          Stanford blinked and turned to him, “What face?”

          “That face you make when you’re thinking too hard.”

          Stanford’s cheeks coloured, “A-ah. Ahem, so how far are we from the town?”

          Stanley shrugged, “Uhh, another five miles? Can’t really see much in all this fog. I might have missed our turn.”

          Stanford looked out the window and frowned slightly, “The fog sure is thick this morning. Should we stop and wait for it to lift?”

          “Nah. We’ve been on the road for half an hour. If I didn’t miss our turn, we should see it in a minute or so… If I missed it we can make a U-turn and look for it. From there it’s just a five minutes drive to reach the town.”

          “I dunno man… I could barely see what’s in front. Maybe we should stop.”

          “We’ll be fine. Besides, the road’s pretty much empty. If it’ll make ya feel better I’ll slow down,” said Stanley as he shifted in his seat.

          Stanford sighed and leaned back, scratching at his chin, “Why are you in a rush to go back to town anyway? I thought you said we’re going back in the afternoon?”

          Stanley pressed his lips together and remained silent. Stanford turned his gaze from the blurry trees outside to his twin, “Stan?”

          Stanley opened his mouth to reply but was startled by a loud screech coming from the radio making the car swerve on the road before he regained control. Stanford threw his hands over his ears, “W-what the hell?! Stanley?”

          Stanley fumbled with the radio, face pulled to a cringe as the speakers continue to screech angrily, “Damn it! What the hell is wrong with this thing?!”

          The brothers sighed in relief when he finally turned it off. Stanford lowered his hands and reached down to get his sketchbook that fell to the floor, “What was that all about?”

          Stanley shrugged and stuck a pinkie in his ear, “Dunno but I don’t want to hear that  **ever** again. I think it melted my brain! My head’s still ringing!”

          Stanford hugged his book close to his chest, “Maybe there was a frequency interruption or something.”

          “Maybe. Anyway, I’m curious. What were you sketching?”

          Stanford smiled, “Oh, remember that view of the town we see from our campsite?”

          “Yeah. That was awesome. Show it to me later! Oh and you better show ma the photos we took! She’ll be happy to see those!”

          “I’m sure she will,” said Stanford as he opened his backpack and slipped in the sketchbook. He riffled through his things and took out a medium sized leather bound journal. He opened it and there were a few Polaroids in it. He looked through them and stopped at one of him and his twin. It was taken by their elder brother Shermy before he left after leading them to the campsite.

          He flipped it around and wrote down ‘ _Silent Falls. 10/7/1972’_.  He then flipped it back and smiled as he stared at the photo, “Silent Falls. Let’s promise we’d come here again someday. There’s so much more to explore!”

          Stanley turned to him and smiled, “Yeah, sure! It’s a great place so far. I’m not going to argue about that! And the night sky is amazing! We get to see the stars crystal clear! We don’t get to see much back home!”

          Stanford put his things to the side and nodded, “Yeah… Hey let’s make it a yearly thing! Come here for a few days camping trip to relax and have an adventure in the wild!”

          “Sounds great! Uhh… have you decided where you which college you’re going to apply?”

          Stanford tilted his head, “I thought I told you I’m taking a long break before I go to college.”

          Stanley raised his brows, “You did? Wait what?! Aren’t you the one who’s gung ho on going to college as soon as we graduate?”

          His twin rubbed his chin, “Yeah but I was thinking of taking a year break before going for college.”

          “Why?”

          He shrugged, “Why not? I mean, I realized I’ve been focused in my studies I haven’t the time to go out and explore.”

          “Ok who are you and where’s my brother?” asked Stanley seriously.

          Stanford chuckled and punched his twin’s shoulder lightly, “What about you?”

          “I’m thinking about going for Gravity Hills Uni.”

          “GHU?”

          “What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

          “I just… I didn’t expect you’d go for that university. The courses they have there are…”

          “Heh. You think you’re the only  _weirdo_  in the family? Look, you know me, I like a challenge.”

          “But aren’t the course they provide kinda… I dunno. Something not of your interest?”

          Stanley grinned, “And here I thought you know me well brother. So I may not look like it but I do have an interest in philosophy, psychology and what not.”

          Stanford quirked a brow doubtfully, “Really?”

          “Hey at least it’s not far from here. So if you haven’t make up your mind about which college you wanna go to- WHAT THE-“

          Stanford turned his eyes to the road and his eyes widened at the sight of nothing but pure white as if the world has split into two and what they are seeing now is the edge of the word that leads to nothingness. He braced himself as his brother slammed on the brakes. The tyres squealing as the car halted abruptly. The brothers breathed heavily as they stared at the whiteness in front of them. Stanley leaned forward and squint his eyes, “What the hell? Do fogs get this thick?”

          “I… I have no idea.”

          Stanley shifted the gear to neutral and pulled the handbrake, “It’s kinda cool ya know? Like we’re in a different realm.”

          “Stanley?” asked Stanford as his twin took off his seatbelt and unlocked his door, “Stan what are you-“

          “I’m gonna check it out! Aren’t you curious?” asked his twin with a wide grin, eyes gleaming.

          “Well yeah but what if there are wolves or bears out there?”

          “I’ll punch them with my fists.”

          “Stan! Stanley wait! Damn it!”

          Stanford quickly followed his brother out, jogging after him as he disappeared into the thick fog, “Stanley?”

          “Right here! Man, this is so cool! I can’t see a thing! Dude can you see me?”

          “No. I can’t see a thing. Where are you?”

          “I’m here. Man, déjà vu. Kinda like- SHIT!”

          Stanford felt fear creeping into him, “Stanley, let’s get back to the car.”

          There was no reply and Stanford held his breath as his eyes jumped around. He strained his ears to listen for his brother’s footsteps but his heartbeat was drumming too loudly, “Stanley? L-Lee?”

          He saw a shadow in front of him and he squinted, “C’mon bro, knock it off! Let’s head back to the car and…”

          He trailed off when he realized it’s not his brother. It was humanoid but it walked in a stagger. The creature’s skin was black and crackled like burning wood. Its bony arms hanging loosely as it hunched forward. Stanford gagged at the scent of burning flesh. He took a few steps back, eyes trained on the creature as it staggered toward him. The creature moaned and raised its head to look at him and he gasped as he gazed at empty sockets burning orange. The creature raised its arms and walked toward him faster. Stanford turned around and ran.

          “STANLEY?!”

          No response.

          “STAN?!”

          Stanford tried to swallow the bubbling fear but it was impossible when he realized he doesn’t know where he’s going. Everything is too white! He’s not even sure if he’s running toward the car! He skidded to a halt when he saw another of the black creature staggering in the fog in front of him. It turned to him and made its way toward him. Stanford cursed and ran, avoiding the creature. His nose tickled and he could smell smoke. His mind whirring, was there a huge fire in town? Is this haze instead of fog? Where’s his brother? Did he encounter these creatures as well? Is he alright? Is he lost too?

          Stanford felt something grabbed his arm and he let out a scream and swung a fist blindly. Stanley barely dodged his fist, “Whoa there calm down Ford! It’s just me!”

          Stanford blinked and stared at his twin. He gripped his shoulder, “Stanley! You alright?!”

          “Yeah. We need to get out of here.  **Now** ,” said Stanley as he pulled his twin along.

          Stanford noticed a scorch mark on his twin’s right shoulder, “Lee, your shoulder!”

          “It’s not so bad. Ford, you gotta be quiet. Those things are attracted to sound.”

          “What? How do you know?”

          Stanley remained quiet and continued forward. Stanford pulled his hand free and stopped, making his twin stop and turn to him, “Ford! We need to get outta here!”

          “No, you tell me how you know about… about those things.”

          Stanley stared at him hard before he sighed, “I have… dreams.”

          “Dreams?”

          “Of this place.”

          “You… dreamt of Silent Falls?”

          “Yes. No. I don’t know! Look, it’s hard to explain. C’mon let’s go before they find us!”

          Stanford remained quiet and followed his brother who seemed to know where they needed to go. They walked in silence and managed to avoid more of the black humanoid creatures that smell of burning flesh. Stanford felt dizzy and sick when his brain concluded that those creatures could be humans who were burnt. He looked up when his twin grabbed his wrist. Stanley gave him a worried look and whispered, “Were you hurt?”

          Stanford shook his head. His brother stared at him then turned and led the way. A few minutes later, it actually felt like hours, they saw the car. They jogged to the car and Stanford was first to get in. His brother got in and shifted the gear to reverse, “Let’s get out of here.”

          Stanley made a quick turn and they drove off. Stanford looked at the side mirror, “Stan… i-it’s like the f-fog is following us.”

          Stanley glanced at the rear view mirror and cursed. He speed up the car. Stanford observed his twin and noticed how pale he was. There’s a sheen of sweat covering his skin and his hair was plastered to his forehead. And there were dark bags under his eyes, “Stanley? A-are you alright?”

          Stanley gave him a strained smile, “Yeah. Don’t worry. I’ll get us out of here.”

          Stanford leaned back in his seat and he relaxed slightly when the fog began to clear up as they go further. He jumped when his brother suddenly let out a cry and grabbed his head. The car swerved and suddenly everything was spinning and there was pain and Stanford lost consciousness.

* * *

**NOW**

          The young man woke up with a gasp. He sat on his bed covered in cold sweat and heart racing a mile a second. He groaned and palmed his face pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat still for a few minutes until his heart calmed down. He dropped his hand and glanced at the clock, it’s five in the morning and he sighed knowing he couldn’t go back to sleep after having one of those nightmares. He dug out a book from his drawer and quickly wrote down what he remembered about his dream before he forgets. After he was done and unable to write anything else he closed the book with a sigh and put it away.

          He got out of bed and he made his way to the kitchen, stopping to check on his roommate who was slumped on the couch. His papers, books and folders scattered on the floor and coffee table. The young man rolled his eyes and went to make coffee and breakfast. He stared out the window at the darkness. It was raining. His hands moved automatically as his mind wandered to his dreams. It’s the same dream but he still can’t hear what the other guy in his dreams was saying. He had the recurring dream for days now. It must be important. He had hoped to be able to remember the other guy’s face but it was all a blur to him. He snapped out of his thoughts when the kettle let out a squeal and took it off the stove.

          There was groan from the living room and he knew his roommate will be joining him soon. He rubbed his face and his fingers lingered on the diagonal scar that goes from his cheek, an inch below his left eye up to his left temple.

          “Morning Stan…”

          “Morning Hadron.”

          Fiddleford gave him a sleepy grin as he plopped down on a chair. Stanley placed a mug of steaming black coffee in front of him and he wrapped his fingers around it, “Thanks man. Yer the best roommate ever.”

          Stan rolled his eyes, “You can show your thanks by cleaning up your mess.”

          “Aww c’mon, it’s not a mess.”

          “Looks like it to me.”

          “Alright, alright, I’ll clean up my mess.”

          “Good.”

          Fiddleford gazed at his friend over his mug as he took a tentative sip, “Yer up early. Bad dream again?”

          Stanley made a face, “Yeah.”

          “What’s it about?”

          “Nothing.”

           “Aww, c’mon man. We’ve been friends for like, five? Six years? You can tell me anything!”

           Stanley sighed and stared at his mug, “It’s just… it was about the car crash.”

           Fiddleford sat up straight, “Oh! Are yer memories coming back?”

           The bulkier man shrugged, “Not really. Everything’s all fuzzy and I just can’t hold onto the dream to remember much. Just that someone was with me when it happened.”

           “Who?”

           “I don’t know.”

           Fiddleford sagged, “Oh… well, I’m sure you’ll remember.”

           “It’s been years now…”

           “Well, if yer dreaming about the accident then it means yer beginning to remember some important things isn’t it? Just take it slow. I’m sure you’ll finally find out what happened that day.”

           Stanley gripped his mug, “I just don’t get why everyone is keeping secrets from me.”

           Fiddleford shrugged and brought his mug to his lips, “I’ve said it before, maybe they’re scared it’ll trigger some bad reactions from you. Maybe they worry you’ll forget more things, assuming the person involved in the accident is someone really important to you.”

           Stanley sighed and finished his coffee. He put his mug down and stood up, “I’m gonna go out for a jog.”

           His friend raised his brows, “In the rain?”

           “It’s not like I’ve never done it before Hadron.”

           “Ford.”

           Stanley froze. He turned to Fiddleford and blinked, “W-what?”

           “I remember when we first met, I said you can call me Hadron or Ford. You chose Hadron. I wondered why you didn’t choose Ford though. It’s easier and shorter to say than Hadron, not that I’m complaining. I mean, yer the first person to ever call me by my middle name, I appreciate that. And I noticed how you tensed whenever people call me Ford.”

           “No I do-“

           “You do. Just like a minute ago. Aren’t you curious? Maybe it’s the name of that person who was involved in the acc-“

           “Ok, enough! What is up with you?”

           “What’s up with me?”

           “Yeah! You’ve been bugging me about my past these few weeks!”

           “I-I’m just trying to help!”

           “Well I don’t need your help okay? Just let me handle this on my own!”

           “Stanley wait!”

           The door slammed shut with a loud bang and Fiddleford sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, “Damn it.”

* * *

           Stanley growled under his breath as he walked briskly on the quiet street. It wasn’t raining heavily, just a drizzle, but the air was cold and he could see his breath as he breathed out. Stanley started to jog and his mind racing as he saw flashes of images from his dreams or memories, whatever they are. He took his usual route, heading toward the park about eight blocks away from his apartment.

           The rain stopped by the time he reached the park. He slowed to a walk and headed for the lake. He sighed as he stood staring at the calm water reflecting the sky as it slowly brightened as the sun rises. He looked down and stared at some pebbles.

            _Hey Stan! Let’s see who can skip stones the furthest!_

_Betcha I can do further than you!_

_You’re on!_

_Alright, loser buys ice cream for the winner!_

          Stanley shook his head and pressed the heel of his palm against his throbbing temple. He lied to his friend. He didn’t know why but he kept it a secret from him. He haven’t told Fiddleford that he had found out he had a twin brother. A twin brother named Stanford who died in the car accident. Shermy had told him everything that everyone else had kept from him. His brother was furious that such an important thing, that is Stanford, had been kept a secret from him. And also the fact that he was last to know his brothers were involved in an accident. Shermy was kept in the dark for weeks because of his strained relationship with their parents, especially their father.

          Shermy had sat with him and told him what little he knew. He told him that they were on a camping trip in Silent Falls, and they were on their way back to town when it happened. It was assumed they got caught surprised by the sudden thick fog that rolled in that morning and drove off road and crashed into a tree. The car caught on fire and Stanley was able to get out of the car but not Stanford who must have been unconscious and unable to get out of the car. Stanley lost consciousness as well. Luckily someone on the road saw the tyre marks and found him. He was unconscious for three days. 

          The doctors told Stanley that the cause of his amnesia was head trauma  and him forgetting his twin was because of his guilt of being the only survivor of the crash. He still feels confused whenever he thought about Stanford. Sometimes he wondered if he made up a memory of Shermy telling him about Stanford. But there were pictures. Shermy had shown him a few photos of them that was salvaged near the wreck that their mother had kept from him. Even gave him Ford’s bag. Stanley had kept it hidden in his room. He looked through the books and Polaroids now and then, hoping he could remember Stanford but he couldn’t recall anything! It was frustrating! There are times he would recall glimpses but then they would slip between his fingers and he’ll forget again. All he gets in the end are headaches.

          Shermy was the only person who he knows and trusts about his past. So every couple of month they will meet. Shermy would tell him some of their childhood memories and he would try his best to remember, even write them down in his journal in case he’ll forget. He realized he can remember only bits of memories but mostly they’ll be about him and Shermy and their parents. It’s like Stanford was erased from his memories that he had to try really hard to remember. Too many days he woke up and he couldn’t remember Stanford unless he read his journal and reminds himself that Stanford was real and Stanford was his dead twin.

          Stanley’s hand dropped to his side once his head stopped pounding. He stuck his hands into his jacket’s pockets and left the park. Today’s the day he’s going to meet Shermy and he wondered if today will be the day Shermy will not show up. Because he’s wondering why Shermy is trying so hard to help him. It has been years and he still can’t  _remember_  Stanford. Shermy shouldn’t bother himself, he has a family now and two children. Stanley sighed.

          “Stanford Pines is… was my brother. He’s real and he’s dead… he’s dead because of me. I killed Stanford…”


	3. The promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Stanford Pines, Stanley Pines, Shermie Pines and Fiddleford McGucket  
> Words: 3540  
> Rating: PG-13, language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Holy crap I wrote this until 4am!!! I forgot I drank coffee!!! You know what that means?! FEEEELS! This chapter is a struggle for me but I finished it! Aye! There be typos and grammatical errors because I wanna post it NOW! I’m cray!

 

**Chapter Two**

**Then**

           The first thing that he noticed was something soft and warm, a hand his foggy brain concluded, holding his right hand. He instinctively gave it a squeeze and there was a gasp.

           “S-Stanley?”

           A woman’s voice. She sounds familiar. Ma?

           “What is it?”

           A man… is that pops?

           “Rick, he… he squeezed my hand! I think he’s waking up!”

           “Now don’t get your hopes up Lis.”

           “But- oh Rick! He’s waking up!”

           Stanley groaned and his eyes fluttered. It was a struggle for him. Everything hurts. When he finally did open his eyes, he saw two blurry figures hovering over him. He blinked slowly and squinted, “W-wha…?”

           “Hold on son,” said Filbrick as he grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table. He helped his son sit up and held the glass as he let him drink the water, “Slowly now. There’s plenty more…”

           Lisa hovered nearby, wiping her tears of joy, “Oh Stanley! I’m so happy you’re back with us!”

           Stanley leaned back against the pillows and stared at his mother, “Ma?”

           “Yes?” she asked as she felt worry clawing at her heart at the confused look he gave her. She glanced at her husband and he gazed at their son with worry too, “What is it Stanley?”

           Stanley gripped the bed sheet, his hands trembled and he frowned. He looked at his mother then at his father. Something was not right. It’s a gut feeling. He finally settled his eyes back on his mother, “I-is that my name?”

           Lisa tensed. She felt cold as she breathed out, “W-what?”

           “Stanley… Is that my name?”

           Lisa opened her mouth then shut it. Tears blurred her eyes as her hand flew over her mouth. Filbrick wrapped his arms around her and she let out a choked sob as she pressed her face against his shoulder, “N-no! Not him too! Don’t tell me we lost him too!”

          Filbrick hugged her tighter and whispered, “Shhh, that’s not happening. He’s still our son. The doctor did warned us about this.”

          “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry,” said Stanley as he stared at the distraught couple.

          Filbrick reluctantly let go of his wife and went to his son’s side. He placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, “Don’t be sorry son. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

          Stanley stared at him, noting the red eyes and the dark bags under the man’s eyes. He looks tired and Stanley felt guilty. His father must’ve been up to keep an eye on him, “Pops?”

          “Stanley… what do you remember?”

          Stanley frowned, his hands clenching and unclenching as he worried his bottom lip. His brows scrunched together, “I… I don’t remember much. Everything is fuzzy.”

          “You don’t remember anything?”

          Stanley shook his head and winced as he raised his hand to his head. He was surprised to feel the bandage around his head, “W-what happened to me?”

          Filbrick sat at the edge of the bed next to his son, eyes trained on him, “You and-  _You_  were involved in an accident.”

          “O-oh…” Stanley’s hand trailed down to the gauze covering his cheek, the skin beneath kinda itches. He put his hand down and stared at the small cuts covering his hands, “Accident you say? What kind?”

          Filbrick hesitated, “Car accident.”

          “D-did someone die?” asked Stanley before he could stop himself. He tensed when his mother let out a sob and ran out of the room. He fidgeted and ducked his head, “I-I’m sorry!”

          His father squeezed his arm, “It’s alright.”

          “No it’s not! I… I have a feeling it’s bad. Ma is crying pops! I made her cry!” said the teen as he tried to get out of bed.

          “Stanley, Stan! Calm down. You’ll open up your stitches!”

          Stanley hissed and wrapped his hand around his midsection. It burns! He groaned and his father gently pushed him onto the bed as he called for a nurse. Stanley’s vision swam and he saw someone standing in the corner of the room. It was male but his features were blurry, “W-who?”

          The room was filled with activities when nurses and doctors rushed in. Stanley felt like he was in water. Everything suddenly blurs and the noise sounded distant. Before he lost consciousness, a girl was standing behind his father. She has an ethereal glow surrounding her. Her eyes were sad and he saw her lips move but heard nothing.

* * *

           The next time he regained consciousness it was dark. He saw his parents standing in the corner, talking in hushed tones. He strained to listen to them. His mother was crying, her voice wavering and she sniffed every few seconds. His father tried to soothe her.

           “I’m scared. We lost… and I don’t want to lose Stanley too,” said Lisa.

           “Shh, we’re not going to lose him Lis. Doc said he’ll be fine. He just worn himself out. That’s all.”

           “No. You don’t understand Rick. Stan doesn’t  _remember_. Not even…” Stanley couldn’t hear what she said next because she lowered her voice, “What if he’ll forget us?”

           Filbrick frowned, “Lisa, I ain’t no doctor but I don’t think that’s how amnesia works…”

           Lisa hugged herself, “I know. I’m just…”

           “You’re worried. I understand.”

           “But he’s not  _Stanley_  if he can’t remember. He just…. He won’t be the same.”

           “Doctor said he’ll remember. Eventually.”

           “What if he  _doesn’t_?”

           “Then we’ll help him remember. Baby steps.”

           Lisa glanced over her shoulder at Stanley who lay still, pretending he was still unconscious. She turned back to her husband and took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She looked up to meet his eyes as she whispered, “What about Stanford? How are we going to tell him about… about F-Ford?”

           Filbrick gently took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs on the back of her hands in circles, “We don’t. Not until we’re sure he’s ready.”

           Lisa blinked and a tear slipped down her cheek, “Is this… is this a good idea?”

           “I don’t know. But… we’ll see.”

           She nodded her head and stepped forward, seeking comfort as she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. Filbrick rested his chin on top of her head, “Everything will work out.”

           A couple days later, Stanley was released after much begging and whining. He was bored and agitated that he was confined in his hospital room. His mother worried too much to even let him go take a walk to stretch his legs. However, lucky for him his father would send her away to rest or get food so he could walk around the room and on a rare occasion, even walk out to the hospital’s garden. His father seemed to understand his need to walk on his own so he simply hovered nearby, to catch him if he stumble. He still remembers little to nothing before the accident. And it irritates him but the doctor and his father assured him his memories will come back.

           “Alright, here we are. Home sweet home,” said Filbrick as he opened the door.

           Stanley walked in and looked around. It looked familiar. Felt familiar. He took in a deep breath then exhaled, “Home.”

           Filbrick smiled, “C’mon, let’s get your things to your room.”

           Stanley followed him but paused at the bottom of the stairs. He gulped as he stared at them. Filbrick stopped and turned to him, “Do you need help son? You can stay down here and help your mother prepare dinner.”

           “No. I’m good,” he met his father’s eyes, “I wanna see my room.”

           Filbrick nodded and continued up the stairs with his son’s bag slung over his shoulder. Stanley slowly climbed the stairs. His side hurt a bit but it’s bearable. He could hear echoes of laughter and thumping footsteps.

            _Race ya down the stairs!_

_Stan wait! It’s dangerous!_

When he finally reached the top he was shaking and sweating. He blinked his eyes as he looked at the hallway. He swore he saw shadows moving. Two blurs moving back and forth and cheerful laughter echoed around him.

           Filbrick poked his head out from his son’s room, “Stan?”

           “I’m fine,” he replied as he walked toward his father. He paused at a closed door across his room. He had a sudden feeling he wants to open the door.

           His father chuckled, but it sounded strained, “That used to be your nursery room. It’s a storage room now. Full of junk. We haven’t the time to get it cleaned up.”

           “Oh. I’ll help you clean up the room.”

           “Nah. What for?”

           Stanley shrugged, “Who knows we might need a guest room one day?”

           Filbrick chuckled, and this time it sounded genuine, as he clapped a hand on his son’s shoulder and steered him toward his room. When they were in Stanley’s room, Filbrick waited anxiously for his son’s reaction.

           Stanley looked around the room. It looks familiar but feels… off. The light blue walls have a mixture of boxing and movie posters. There’s a small three tier bookshelf next to his desk which was in front of a window with navy curtains. He walked toward it and noticed most of them were horror and mystery themed novels, a few textbooks and car magazines. There are a few trophies and medals on the bookshelf. He guessed he was active participating in sports events. His desk was medium sized. His school books and files stacked to one side. His school bag was on the floor. The couple of mugs on his desk were filled with pens, markers, colour pencils and pencils. There were scribbles on his desk, mostly gibberish. Coded messages? He brushed his fingers on a few of them.

           “You wrote those. I never knew what they mean. You said they’re special messages that only you an- that only you can read. And you made these,” said Filbrick as he picked up one of the wooden models on the window sill. It was the size of a chess piece and looked like an ogre.

           Stanley took it from his father and inspected the details. He was impressed at the small details carved onto the wooden model, “I did?”

           “Yeah. You… you used it to play board games.”

           “Huh.”

           “So… I’m gonna go down and help your mother in the kitchen. You can rest first. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

           Stanley nodded absentmindedly and picked up another wooden model, this one represents a knight. Filbrick paused at the door and stared at his son for a few seconds before he left. Stanley placed the models back on the window sill. He went to his bed and lie down on his back. He frowned slightly. Something doesn’t feel  _right_. Something is missing.

           He sighed and got up, wincing at the twinge on his side when the stitches pulled. He rubbed at it as he walked out of his room. He looked left and right then at the door in front of his room. He tried the doorknob and was disappointed when he realized it was locked. He then went to go find the bathroom which was just to the left of his room. He washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face, sighing at how refreshing it felt.

           He looked up at the mirror and a strange feeling washed over him as he stared at his reflection.  He had seen his reflections before at the hospital but it was from glass or metal surfaces, never a mirror. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at his reflection, trying to identify what he’s feeling as he stared at himself. He tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the large cut on his left cheek. He combed his hair back with his hand.

            _So what if you got the brains? At least I have the looks!_

_Stan, we’re… ughh nevermind! Say whatever you want!_

_But I **do** look better than you!_

_Whatever you say._

Stanley winced and pressed a palm against his throbbing temple. He breathed harshly through his nose and suddenly everything is just too loud. Laughter ringing around him. Talking. Friendly teasing. Mischievous whispers. Screaming. Shouting. Someone calling him.

_Stan?_

_Stanley!_

_Hey, Stan!_

_You okay Stan?_

_Aww, c’mon Stan!_

_Leave me alone Stanley!_

_Stanley watch out!_

_Lee, I’m scared!_

_L-Lee?_

_STAN?!_

“Stanley, dinner’s ready!”

Stanley’s eyes snapped open and everything went silent. He realized he was on his knees on the floor, his hands covering his ears. He blinked and realized there were tears streaming down his cheeks. He heard footsteps and looked up to see his father appear at the doorway. The man’s eyes widened and he was at his son’s side in a few strides. He put his hands on Stanley’s trembling shoulders.

“Stanley? Stanley what’s wrong?!”

His son blinked, voice shuddering, “W-who am I?”

* * *

**NOW**

           Stanley looked up from his journal when his brother sat down in the empty seat in front of him. Shermie is slim and a good three inches taller than him, face angular like their mother’s with a sharp nose. His dark wavy hair is always combed to the side and his brown eyes are always warm and friendly. Stanley closed his journal and put it inside his coat pocket. Shermie smiled at him, “Sorry I’m late bro.”

           “Nah, it’s alright. I haven’t ordered food.”

           The waitress named Ellen, a young blonde with short hair and heavy eyeliner, went to their table, “You boys having the usual?”

           “Yes please” said Shermie . She nodded and walked away, hollering the order to the chef. Shermie cleared his throat and put his hands on the table, clasped together, “So how are you Stanley?”

           “I told you on the phone yesterday. I’m fine.”

          Shermie rolled his eyes, “That was yesterday. I’m asking how you are today.”

“M’fine.”

“Right.”

The fell into an awkward silence. Ellen came with their drinks and placed the steaming mugs in front of them. Shermie smiled and thanked her while Stanley gave her a curt nod as thanks. Shermie took a tentative sip then set his mug down, hands around the mug as he contemplated what to say.

“Why are you doing this Shermie ?”

The elder Pines blinked, “Huh?”

Stanley looked up from his mug to meet his brother’s eyes, “Why are you doing this? Coming here to see me? It’s been years. Nearly a  _decade_. I don’t think I’ll regain all of my memories. Even if I do, I’ll forget some of them the next day. How do I know? I take notes in my journal.”

“Your dream journal?”

“Whatever you want to call it. So, why?”

“I’m your brother and I want to help you.”

“But you have responsibilities as a husband and father. Your family is more important. I don’t want you wasting your time on me.”

“Stan, you’re my family too.”

Stanley lowered his gaze, “Am I?”

“Of course you are!”

“You and I know that I’m not  **the**  Stanley everyone remembers. I’m different. I’m… I’m  _another_ Stanley. A stranger… a murderer,” he whispered the last part but his brother heard him.

Shermie grabbed his hand and gave a firm squeeze. He leaned forward, gaze intense as he hissed, “It’s not your fault! It was an accident!”

“But I was the one driving the car!”

Shermie raised his hands in a placating manner, “Enough. Stop! What happened that day is still a mystery. There’s a lot of possibilities that could cause the accident. M-maybe it  _is_  your fault maybe it’s not! But I want you to just… just let it go and move on. I want you to move on Stanley. I want you to be happy. You’ve been miserable for years, carrying this guilt.”

Stanley slammed a fist on the table making a few heads turn to their table, “I can’t Shermie ! I can’t! My dreams haunt me every night. I can’t let it go and move on!”

Ellen came with their food, she looked between them, “You guys alright?”

Shermie nodded, “Yeah. Sorry.”

She shrugged and put down their plates in front of them, “As long as you two are not going to break anything it’s cool.”

The brothers watched her walk away. Shermie waited for his brother to say something but Stanley remained silent as he began eating his food. He sighed and picked up his fork, “Look, there’s nothing wrong if you need help. We’re family and I’ll help.”

Stanley ate silently, avoiding his eyes. Shermie looked down and began eating his pasta. The brothers ate in silence, the sound surrounding them came from other customers, the staff and the television installed above the counter.

“Hey Ellen can you turn up the volume please? Something’s going on in the neighbouring town!” said a customer.

Ellen did as asked without question, her interest piqued by the news on the television as well. Stan looked up and Shermie turned in his seat, “Huh. Fire in Silent Falls?”

“Oh dear, those poor people!”

“10 casualties? What happened? They got trapped in the building?”

“Look at those flames!”

Stanley tensed as he saw flashes of images. Black humanoid creatures, staggering in the fog. Glowing orange eyes. The scent of burning flesh invading his nostrils.  _Don’t let them touch you!_  A scorch mark on a shoulder. A scream.

“Stan?”

Stanley blinked and he turned to his brother. He didn’t notice he was sweating and his breathing laboured. Shermie's brows furrowed in worry as he stared at Stanley’s pale complexion. He was shaking and he had dropped his utensils. Stanley looked down at his trembling hands and clenched them. He shut his eyes and shook his head.

“Stanley what’s wrong?” asked Shermie concerned.

“N-nothing… just a headache.”

          Shermie didn’t buy it. He waved Ellen over and asked for a glass of water. She came back a few seconds later and Shermie  gave it to his brother, “Drink this.”

          “What? Why?”

The elder Pines raised a brow, “Don’t ask, just drink.”

Stanley pursed his lips as he took the glass of water. He drank the water then put the glass down, “Done. Happy?”

“Not really. I’m worried.”

“Told ya it’s nothing. Just a headache.”

“Fine. If you say so.”

They quietly finished their food and after that they leave the restaurant. Shermie shoved his hands into his jacket’s pockets as he walked next to his brother, “So… how’s work?”

“Work’s doing well.”

“I still can’t believe you’re a detective now. I mean, you went to GHU to study what was it philosophy? Literature? Psychology?”

“Psychology.”

“Yeah that.”

“Well, it comes in handy when I’m doing profiles.”

“But you spent four years-“

“Two. I graduated within two years. Then I took courses for my P.I. job in Ashfield and graduated in two years.”

“Wow, that’s amazing! So you got your PI license at the age of twenty three?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think I’ve asked before but what was your first case?”

“Child custody.”

Shermie faltered in his steps, “What?”

Stanley shrugged, “Summary: divorced couple. Son will go to the husband and wife, whose family owns a business, has to pay support to husband. She claimed she’s bankrupt but husband was suspicious and hired me. Turned out she’s friggin’ rich. I helped gathered some evidence to present to the court.”

“Whoa. Good job!”

“Ehh, it’s nothing.”

“What’s your most exciting case?”

“…murder.”

“Murder?!”

“It started as a missing person’s case. Police took over after I reported it but then the family insisted I do detailed investigation. I liaised with the police, they pretty much don’t have enough manpower at the station. And I helped solved the case and that’s how I got recognized and hired to work with the police.”

“How’s it going so far?”

“Well, Gravity Hills is pretty much a safe place. We rarely have serious crime going on. Sometimes we lend our help to neighbouring towns.”

“Well, I’m proud of you little brother,” said Shermie as he clapped his brother’s shoulder, “Anyway, I can’t stay long. I have to get back home early.”

“You drive safely.”

“Sure, don’t you worry. Oh hey! I nearly forgot! Someone dropped a mail for you to my address, don’t worry I didn’t open it!” said Shermie as he took out a medium sized brown envelope from his backpack.

Stanley took the envelope and turned it around in his hands. There was nothing but his name scrawled on it. He looked up at his brother, “It wasn’t posted. Someone came to your house to drop this to send it to me?”

“Yeah. Didn’t see who it was though.”

Stanley opened the envelope and there was a Polaroid and a paper, a drawing, inside. He took it out and his eyes widened along with Shermie's. 

        The Polaroid was a picture of him and Stanford.There was dried blood on it. He flipped it and saw the scrawled ‘Silent Falls. 10/7/1972’.

 His hand shook and Shermie  grabbed the Polaroid from him, “This is… This is the photo of the day before the accident!”

Stanley pulled out the paper in the envelope. It was a torn drawing, the edged saturated with blood. He stared at the drawing of a town viewed on top of a mountain, “Silent Falls…”

He flipped it around and read what was scrawled there:  _Silent Falls. Let’s promise we’d come here again someday. There’s so much more to explore!_

**_Yeah, sure!_ **


	4. Fleeting memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Stanley Pines, Shermy Pines, Filbrick Pines, Mrs Pines and Fiddleford McGucket  
> Words: 3645  
> Rating: PG-13, language  
> NOTE: DONE! It;’s almost 2.30am and I wanna post this up before I got to bed! I am so frustrated with my uncooperative brain today but I managed to finish this chapter! ENJOY!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyric: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Hell Frozen Rain (Silent Hill: Shattered Memories OST)

**Chapter Three**

**THEN**

            Stanley was awakened from his dreamless nap by shouting. He groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing at his eyes blearily. He patted at the space beside his pillow where he remembered putting his glasses and then put it on. He sat up and looked at the clock; it was half past four in the afternoon. He took his medication nearly three hours ago right before he went to bed. The painkillers the doctor prescribed for him made him very sleepy.

            The voices got louder and he was reminded what woke him from his nap. He recognized his father’s voice but the other man… he sounded familiar. Curious, Stanley quickly got out of bed and stumbled toward the door. He swung it open and he could hear the argument clearly.

            “HOW COULD YOU?!“

            “Shermie! Quiet down! You’ll wake up your brother and he needs his rest!”

            Stanley rolled his eyes, _you’re loud too pops._

            “Wait! Shermie?” whispered Stanley. It took him a few moments but he recalled talking about Shermie with his mother the day before. His mother showed him a picture of Shermie, telling him Shermie would be home today. She looked relieved when he recognised his brother.

            Stanley walked quietly towards the stairs. He guessed his father and Shermie were in the living room. He reached the bottom of the stairs, briefly glanced at the gym bag lying on the floor, and sneaked towards the living room. He saw his father facing Shermie, his face stern while Shermie glared at him with red, watery eyes. His skin was pale, hair mused and there were dark bags under his eyes. The sleeves of his jacket rolled up to his elbows. His mother was standing at the side looking worried between the two men.

            Filbrick raised his hands, “Shermie, please calm down.”

            Shermie took a step forward, “Calm down?! How could I be calm?! You- You didn’t tell me what happened to them sooner! How could you keep the accident from me for **days**?!”

            Stanley frowned in confusion, “Them?”

            Lisa finally spoke, “Shermie… look, why don’t you take a seat and-”

            Shermie turned to her, fists clenched at his sides, “NO!” He then turned back to his father and grabbed him by his shirt, “Tell me! Why didn’t you call me?!”

            “Get your hands off me boy!” growled Filbrick as he grabbed his wrists.

            “They’re my brothers! I deserve to know!” shouted the younger man as tears began streaming down his cheeks.

            “Brothers?” asked Stanley as he pressed his back against the wall. So he wasn’t alone when the accident happened? His hands began to shake and he felt cold when he realized he was the only one who was brought home. What does that mean? He has another brother? But he couldn’t remember! Stanley pressed a palm against his throbbing temple. _Who?_ _Who is he?!_

            “I-it’s all my fault! I took them there! To Silent Falls!” said Shermie. His voice cracked.

            Stanley frowned, _Silent Falls?_ The name sounded familiar. Something about it was important but he couldn’t remember why.

            Lisa’s voice was hushed, “Oh Shermie. Don’t do this.”

            “Ma, F-Ford’s dead… because of me!”

            Stanley froze, “Ford?”

            He saw flashes of images. Someone sitting next to him in the car, talking, laughing. The car spinning and going off road. And then they were running together through the woods. Then he saw blood on his hands and there was fire all around him. A cloaked man standing before him. Yellow eyes. A girl in a navy blue dress looking at him with forlorn eyes. And then pain in his abdomen and he saw a knife.

            _Your blood ties you together._ _But whether you live or die, it really doesn’t matter. We have what we want._

            _N-no! Stanley!_

_F-Ford?_

_You?! How could you?!_

_You should’ve stayed away like I warned you to._

            “Stanley!?”

            Stanley groaned as he opened his eyes. He was on the floor, his head on Shermie's lap and his brother’s hands holding his head. His parents hovering over him as well, looking at him with concern, “Wha-What happened?”

            “You… you had a seizure,” said Shermie. He looked at his parents, “Did this happen before?”

            Lisa looked at her husband apprehensively then shook her head, “No.”

            Stanley moaned as he tried to sit up and Shermie quickly helped him, “Whoa there, slow down bro. H-how are you feeling?”

            “I’m good. Just a little dizzy.”

            “Do you need anything?” asked Filbrick as he shifted his weight on his feet.

            Stanley looked at him, “Water?”

            His father nodded and left. Shermie helped him up to his feet and brought him to the couch. Stanley sat down with a sigh and patted his brother’s arm, “Thanks Sherm.”

            Lisa fussed over him. Checking his temperature, his eyes and asking him questions. Stanley groaned, “Ma, I’m okay. Really. Stop fussing!”

            Shermie chuckled, “Same old Stan.”

            “Shermie… how you doing?”

            “I’m… I’m good.”

            “When did you get here?”

            Shermie rubbed his neck, “Uhh… bout half an hour ago? I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

            Filbrick came into the room and handed Stanley a glass of water. He nodded a thanks to his father and took a tentative sip. He sighed and looked between his father and Shermie, “W-what were you two fighting about?”

            Shermie opened his mouth to reply but Filbrick interrupted him, “It’s nothing son.”

            His eldest stood up, “What?!”

            “Rick! Shermie!” said Lisa as she stepped between them.

            Stanley looked at them confused, “What’s going on?”

            “Dad, we can’t keep the truth from him! We should tell him about Sta-“

            “Quiet boy!” hissed Filbrick. Stanley looked between his father and brother with worry. His father’s face was flushed and Shermie was furious. He doesn’t remember seeing both of them this angry before. Especially not to each other.

            Shermie growled, “What are you not telling me?!”

            “Come with me son,” said Lisa as she pulled as his arm. Shermie looked at her apprehensively then he followed her to the kitchen at the pleading look in her eyes. He glanced at Stanley who was talking with Filbrick in a hushed tone. Lisa turned to her son, her expression solemn. It’s such a foreign expression on her. His mother was always cheerful, kind and gentle.

            “He can’t know!” she whispered.

            Shermie frowned at her, “What do you mean?”

            Lisa sat down and gestured for him to follow suit. Shermie sighed and sat on the chair beside her, “Stanford. He can’t know about Stanford.”

            “What?! Why?” asked Shermie, anger welling inside him.

            Lisa clasped her hands together, “We tried to tell Stanley about him but every time we mention Stanford, h-he has a… a seizure. And he forgets. He can’t remember who Stanford is. He doesn’t even realize some of the photos in the frames are not even him… We hoped he would remember, eventually. Hoped he’d figure out that the boy in the photos is… _was_ his brother and not him but… but it seems he really can’t remember.”

            Shermie placed a hand on his mother’s trembling ones, “Ma, h-have you asked a doctor? Get him checked out?"

            “We did. The day before yesterday. But the doctor said it may be because of trauma. Stan, oh God… He said Stan must’ve repressed his memories of Ford because he blamed himself… for what happened,” said Lisa. She pressed a hand against her mouth and closed her eyes, leaning forward and her voice hushed, “For Ford’s death.”

            “S-so is he going to forget Ford… _forever_?”

            “I-I don’t know honey. Maybe… maybe he’ll remember. Maybe he’ll try to remember.”

            Shermie ran his hands through his hair and inhaled deeply before releasing his breath slowly, “I can’t accept this.”

            “Shermie.”

            “Ma, he has to know! We can’t keep it a secret forever! There are other people who knows Ford! They’ll talk to Stan, even ask him about Ford! We can’t ask everyone to lie! To pretend they don’t know Ford!”

            Lisa clutched his hand, her eyes wide and fearful, “But what if it’ll make things worse?!”

            Shermie gently held her hand in between his, “We just need to be there for him.”

            Tears streamed down Lisa’s chees and Shermie pulled her into a hug. She pressed her face against his shoulder, muffling her sobs. Shermie shut his eyes, “I promise I’ll be there for him. I’ll watch over him.”

            None of them realized Stanley was at the doorway. He came by when his mother started crying. He turned to his father who put a hand on his shoulder then led him away. He gave his father a questioning look and Filbrick shook his head. Stanley’s eyes lowered, “It’s bad isn’t it? Whatever is wrong with me.”

            Filbrick glanced at him and squeezed his shoulder, “… don’t be hard on yourself son.”

**NOW**

            “Oh, yer home early,” said Fiddleford as he walked into the living room and saw Stanley sitting on the couch. He was holding a small scrunched up paper, eyes focused on it. Fiddleford spotted a couple of leather bound books and a few photographs on the coffee table. He approached his roommate cautiously when Stanley didn’t respond to his entrance, “Stan?”

            Stanley blinked and turned to him, “Hadron. What are you doing here? I thought you’re going back to your hometown?”

            Fiddleford scratched his chin as he let out a nervous laugh, “Uhh yeah, about that…”

            “You had a fight with Trish again, huh?” said Stanley sympathetically as he gathered his things and put them in a worn and beaten khaki canvas backpack.

            Fiddleford took a seat next to his friend with a sigh, “Yeah. And I think she’s really angry this time.”

            “Why?” asked Stanley, curious.

            The lanky man leaned forward and rubbed his neck, “I forgot about Tate’s sixth birthday and he was real upset when I didn’t come home. Trisha’s really disappointed in me.”

            Stanley placed a hand on his back, “I’m sorry.”

            Fiddleford waved him away dismissively, “Nah, don’t be. It’s my fault and I deserve it. It’s the first time I broke a promise with my son…”

            Stanley withdrew his hand, a sense of melancholy washing over him when he remembered one of his father’s drunken confession about not being a good father and failing to protect his sons. He remembered the way his father looked at him with red tear stricken eyes and apologised to him repeatedly for being a bad father. For chasing Shermie out and not able to protect him from harm. Stanley shook his head and banished those depressing memories, “Why don’t you go home and try to apologise to them?”

            “Oh, you have no idea how badly I want to do that but when Trish is furious, it’s better to stay clear of her for a few days until she cools down. Last time I made her furious was when I forgot to meet her for our date. Next day I came to apologize, she threatened to shoot me with her father’s shotgun!”

            Stanley couldn’t help but grin at that, “How’d you two end up together anyway? You never told me.”

            Fiddleford shrugged casually, a flush creeping on his cheeks, “Honestly? It was me who fell in love with her when she swooped in to save me from drowning.”

            Stanley tried not to laugh, “Wait, what?”

            “I can’t swim. Don’t know how and I don’t think I’ll ever can. I sink like an anchor,” he said as he made a sinking motion with his hand, “I uhh, lost control of my bicycle and fell off a bridge and into the water. She was jogging across the bridge and saw me flailing in the water. Jumped in and pulled me to shore. That was our first meeting. Called her an angel and made her giggle,” said Fiddleford wistfully.

            Stanley observed his friend and listened to him as he continued, “After that day, we meet every weekend at the bridge just to chat, sometimes fishing. She’s a tough lady. Growing up as the only daughter and having five older brothers. Her old man’s a mechanic and I get along with him since I love fixin things. Oh sorry, I’m boring you ain’t I?”

            Stanley shook his head, “Nah.”

            “Umm, so, what were you doing?”

            “You’re not going to continue your story?”

            Fiddleford pursed his lips, “Don’t change the topic.”

            “Hey, you’re the one who’s changing topic here.”

            “Fine. I get it if you don’t want to share anything with me.”

            The playful aura around Stanley disappeared as he clutched at his backpack, “Actually…”

            Fiddleford perked up and turned to his friend who was obviously considering his next words. The six years he knew Stanley, he knew him as a reserved man. He shared little about himself. All he knew was that Stanley was involved with an accident and he left New Jersey to get away from his father and the people he knew there, saying that his life there was _suffocating_. He didn’t know about Stanley’s memory problem until last year when he stayed over at the man’s apartment when his car broke down and it was too late for him to go home. Stanley was distressed and talking in his sleep that he had to wake him up. When he asked him who ‘Stanford’ was, Stanley stared at him in confusion and said he didn’t know.

            Fiddleford finally got a confession out of his friend when he was heavily drunk on the anniversary of his accident. Stanley was rambling about how frustrating it was not being able to remember the accident because he was sure there was someone with him. He wanted to remember what happened on that day but every time he tried his heard hurts so much. Ever since, Fiddleford tried to help his friend remember but Stanley gets defensive and sometimes when he’s pressured too much about it he gets seizures which terrified Fiddleford when it first happened.

            “I have been lying to you,” said Stanley hesitantly.

            Fiddleford blinked as he snapped out of his thoughts, “What?”

            The other man sighed, “I lied. I was able to remember some things but there are still missing pieces.”

            “W-what do you remember?”

            “The person in the car with me. His name is Stanford Pines. He’s my brother… and he died in the crash.”

            It clicked in his mind and Fiddleford placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I-I’m sorry. So… that’s why you refused to call me Ford?”

            Stanley nodded tensely, “I… we call him that. And my head throbs whenever his name is mentioned. But it’s not as bad as before.”

            “What else?”

            “It’s strange really.”

            “What’s strange?”

            “This… amnesia of mine.”

            “How so?”

            “Everything about my brother is missing from my memories. I can’t remember his face, his voice, the days spent with him... Nothing at all. I get flashbacks but they’re fleeting and my head is always in pain when I try to remember.”

            Fiddleford nodded a he rubbed his chin, “That is strange.”

            Stanley took out one of his leather bound books from his backpack, “I write down things that I was able to remember before I forget them. Most of these are from my dreams.”

            Fiddleford stared at the book as it was placed in his hands. He looked up at his friend who gave a nod and he opened it carefully. Most of the things were written in bullet points. The handwriting was messy and he reminded himself that Stanley wrote these right after he woke up. He looked through a few pages and was impressed at some of the sketches. The common ones he saw was of a boy or a young man who has features like the man sitting beside him, “This is-“

            “My brother, Stanford.”

            Fiddleford’s brows creased as he stared at the sketches, “But he looks jut like-”

            “We’re twins.”

            “Stanford’s yer twin?”

            “Yeah.”           

            “Well that probably explains yer uhh, amnesia. It’s possible yer unconsciously repressing memories of him after of the accident. You two must be really close.”

            “That’s what we thought too but… but it feels different. I **want** to remember but I **can’t**. Do you understand?”

            Fiddleford nodded as he skipped the pages of the journal in his hands, “I think so. What are these?” he asked as he looked at some sketches of a dark forest, a burning building, a silhouette of a man and some strange symbols.

            Stanley shook his head, “No idea. But they show up in my dreams often.”

            “Hmm.”

            “Oh, you know of Silent Falls?”

            “Yes. I go there a few times for work related matters.”

            “Good, I want you to come with me.”

            Fiddleford blinked, “What? Why?”

            “Because of this,” said Stanley as he took out a crumpled piece of paper. Fiddleford took it and he noticed what looked like blood at the upper right corner of the paper. He read at what was written:

_Remember that promise we made?_

_I’ll be waiting for you in Silent Falls._

            Fiddleford looked at the back of the paper and saw nothing else was written, “Who is it from?”

            “I don’t know. It was in the mailbox. But the… the handwriting looks like my brother’s.”

            “Shermie?”

            Stanley shook his head, “Stanford.”

            “How is that possible? How’d you know it’s his handwriting?”

            “Shermie gave me a photo today and one of Ford’s sketch paper. Here. See? The handwriting’s similar.”

            “B-but isn’t yer brother…”

            “That’s why I need to go there. To investigate.”

            “What about yer work?”

            “Well, it’s time I take a break from work. So, you with me?”

            “I got another week off before the new semester starts, why not? Besides, I need to make sure you don’t get lost on the way there. The turn off is easy to miss.”

            Stanley smiled gratefully, “Thank you.”

            “No problem. It’s what a friend is for.”

            “We’re going tomorrow.”

            “What?! So soon?”

            Stanley stood up with the backpack slung over one shoulder, “I want to get this done quickly.”

            Fiddleford stifled a yawn as he stared outside at the blurs of trees passing by. The drive to Silent Falls would take them three hours from Gravity Hills. They left at seven o’clock in the morning, Stanley had said he wanted an early start. He grumbled but got out of bed early, had breakfast and got ready to leave ten minutes before seven. One thing that he likes and hates about his friend was that Stanley was very punctual.

            He glanced at his watch and held back a sigh, they’ll reach Silent Falls soon. He shifted in his seat and glanced at Stanley whose eyes were focused on the road, brows scrunched together and a small frown gracing his lips. Fiddleford cleared his throat, “You sure you don’t want to take a break?”

            “M’fine,” Stanley said gruffly as he tilted his head to the side to stretch his neck.

            “You don’t mind if I turn up the volume?”

            Stanley shrugged, “Go ahead.”

            Fiddleford adjusted the volume toggle and then leaned back as the next song started up on the radio:

**_In your mind's eye lives a memory_ **

**_Hard to find, blinded by sorrow_ **

            Fiddleford glanced at his friend at the first verse of the song. He noticed Stanley’s grip on the steering wheel tightened.

**_And her cold voice sings a melody_ **

**_Hear her sing, hell frozen rain falls down_ **

            Stanley noticeably relaxed as the next sentences came through and Fiddleford leaned back in his seat. He kept a close eyes on his friend and contemplated if he should change the radio’s channel.

**_She can't hear your voice_ **

**_She can't hear you call_ **

**_You have burned your choice_ **

**_If you're here, can you prove you're really here?_ **

****

**_There is a moment in time_ **

**_When all the cards that you've played divide_ **

**_You feel the temperature dive_ **

**_And all your demons inside come crashing through_ **

            Fiddleford gasped and Stanley turned to him, “What’s wrong?”

            “I forgot to call Trish!” said Fiddleford as he palmed his face and groaned, “Ughh, she’s going to be very upset.”

            Stanley chuckled, “You can call her when we reach town.”

            “Yeah. Good idea.”

**_Everything is wrong_ **

**_This is not my home, is it?_ **

**_Do I know your face?_ **

**_Does my mind wish to forget?_ **

****

**_A toast to lonely souls_ **

**_Who never could take control of life_ **

**_And all the missing we love_ **

**_I hope the darkness they find will give them light_ **

            “Are we close?” asked Stanley.

            “Yeah. The turn off should be right up ahead.”

            “And I thought the road to Silent Falls would be so easy to find with it being the closest town to Gravity Hills.”

            Fiddleford chuckled, “Well, the shortest route that would get us there quickly is this mountain road. The highway would take us longer and we’d have to go around take the eastern road.”

**_Our safe hearts feeling dangerous_ **

**_Missing truth frozen in lies_ **

            Stanley’s eyes narrowed, “Is that… fog?”

            “Huh?”

**_Is your family just a memory?_ **

**_Once again, hell frozen rain falls down_ **

            Fiddleford peered out and he frowned, “I heard that this area gets foggy but never expected any ‘round this time of the day though.”

            Stanley’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as a feeling of dread washed over him.

**_Of all these pieces of broken dreams_ **

**_This one that scares and confuses me_ **

**_If all these things that you say are true  
            You should be someone I always kne-_ **

            Both men were startled by the loud screech coming from the radio. Stanley drove the car back to the right lane while Fiddleford pawed at the radio. The both of them sighed when they were graced by silence. Fiddleford glanced at his driver and noticed he has gone pale, “Stan? You alright?”

            Stanley blinked rapidly and swallowed, “T-this… this feels familiar.”

            “What-“ Fiddleford was cut off when the car suddenly swerved and his head smacked against the car window and he blacked out.


	5. Welcome to Silent Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Stanley Pines, Carla McCorkle, Bud Gleeful, Susan Wentworth (Lazy Susan), Edward Valentino and Fiddleford McGucket  
> Words: 3836  
> Rating: PG-13, language
> 
> NOTE: Sorry for the late post! I finished writing this on 1st December but my laptop is glitchy and so is my internet connection...
> 
> Song lyric: Joe Romerso - Hometown (Silent Hill 3 OST)

**THEN**

          It had been almost a month since the accident and today was the day he stepped foot in his school. The reactions from the other students were instantaneous. He could hear them whispering about him, see them pointing at him and averted their eyes when he looked at them. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and ducked his head as he walked toward his locker, mentally counting his steps and trying to shut out the whisperings.

          Stanley stopped in front of his locker, staring at it for a few moments. His eyes moved to the locker on his right, a feeling of nostalgia washing over him. He imagined someone standing next to him, chatting animatedly. He rubbed his temple when his head began to throb. He shook his head and unlocked his locker. Stanley stared at the things inside his locker. There were books, a few snacks, an unopened bottle of water and a small first aid box stuffed at the back. There were some reminder notes and newspaper cuttings of athletes stuck on the walls and door. Something hidden behind a few layers of sticky notes caught his attention and he reached up to move them.

          “Stanley!”

          Stanley jumped and turned around to meet a petite brunette with big round eyes. She smiled at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened and relaxed when she stepped back. The girl held his hand and he resisted the urge to pull it away.

          “How are you?” she asked as she squeezed his hand

          Stanley blinked and stared at her, “Uhh… fine.”

          The girl frowned, “Stan, do you… know who I am?”

          “I uhh… C-Carla? Carla… McCorkle?”

          Carla smiled but her eyes were sad, “You remember!”

          Stanley forced a smile as he pulled his hand out of her grasp, “I’m sorry Carla. I uhh… I need some time to adjust after the… you know.”

          Carla nodded, “I understand. It must be hard for you and your family. I’m sorry about-”

          “Stanley Pines!” said a voice cheerfully.

          Carla turned around, her eyes narrowed, “Gleeful.”

          A tall beefy brunette smiled at her then his eyes met Stanley’s, “How are you my friend?”

          Stanley narrowed his eyes, he noticed Carla’s discomfort with the teen in front of him, “Excuse me but… are we friends?”

          Bud Gleeful grinned and clapped his shoulder, “Of course we are!”

          “ No you’re not!” hissed Carla.

          “Hush, you’re just bitter with me because I rejected you.”

          Carla’s mouth dropped, “You reject- Now listen here you big fat-”

          The bell let out a loud shriek and the students began making their way to their respective classes. Bud gave Stanley’s shoulder a shake then walked away, joining the throng of students making their way to class. Carla glared at his back then turned to Stanley and smiled, “You remember where first period class is right?”

          Stanley shrugged as he pulled the books he needed from his locker, “I think so.”

          Carla sighed and rolled her eyes, “C’mon, I can show you the way if you don’t remember.”

          Stanley stared at her then he shut his locker and followed her. The both of them walked in awkward silence until they stopped in front of a door. Carla turned to him and smiled, “Here’s your class. We have the same class in third period. History class will be two doors down the hall.”

          “Thanks,” said Stanley.

          Carla slowly walked backwards, “I’ll see ya later Stan!”

          Stanley nodded and gave her a short wave. Carla turned and jogged toward her class. Stanley took in a deep breath before he pushed the door open. The chatter in the class suddenly died and Stanley tried his best not to fidget as everyone stared at him. His hand unconsciously rubbing at the large scar on his left cheek. He saw an empty seat at the back of the class and he quickly made his way there.

          As he sat down, the teacher, a tall skinny balding man with thick rimmed glasses, walked in, “Good morning students! Today is- oh! Pines! You’re here! Welcome back to class!”

          Stanley forced a smile, “Yeah. Good to be back.”

          “We all missed you. How are you?”

          “Uhh, I’m fine.”

          The man nodded, “Okay, you missed a lot Pines. So if you have any questions or if you need help, you can come see me in the office or ask your classmates. Now class, let’s begin!”

          Stanley leaned back in his seat and looked around, trying to remember as much as he could. He could put names on the faces he saw in class and struggled with a few. His eyes moved to the empty spot on his left and he frowned. He felt something was amiss. Like there was supposed to be a table there. Someone was supposed to be sitting in that empty spot.

          _Dude, stop daydreaming or you’ll get in trouble!_

_Ughhh, this class is so boring!_

_Hey, wanna go get some smoothies later?_

          “Mr. Pines?”

          Stanley blinked and turned to look at his teacher. He realized everyone was staring at him. The teacher pushed his glasses up, “Are you alright?”

          Stanley gulped and nodded, “Yeah.”

          The man stared at him, “If you… if you don’t feel well, you tell me, alright?”

          Stanley nodded. The man turned to the board and continued to write equations on the board. Slowly, and reluctantly, everyone turned their attention to the board. Stanley slowly exhaled and he realized his hands were clenched in tight fists on his lap. He uncurled his fingers and stared at his shaky hands. He rubbed his hands together and took out his books. He forced himself to pay attention in class, ignoring the faint echoes of voices.

 

 

* * *

 

 

           Recess time, Carla found Stanley sitting alone in his class when she didn’t spot him at the cafeteria. She watched him staring outside, the hand holding his pencil tapping at the table. She cleared her throat and he paused, “Stanley, it’s recess. Let’s head down to the cafeteria and get some food.”

          He glanced at her then looked away, “Not hungry.”

          Carla pursed her lips, “C’mon Stan. You have to eat something.”

          “Like I said, not hungry.”

          She walked in the class and took a seat in front of him. She put her arms on the back of the chair and rest her chin on them, “Do you miss him?”

          Stanley turned to her, expression confused, “Who?”

          “ Your brother.”

          Stanley tilted his head, “Shermie's still gonna be around, said he’s gonna stay for another week.”

          Carla’s brows furrowed in confusion. She placed a hand on his, “Stanley. I’m talking about Ford.”

          “Ford?”

          “Yes. Your brother Stanford.”

          Stanley frowned and there was a ringing in his head. Pain exploded in his head and his vision turned to a blinding white and he vaguely felt himself fall off the chair and hit the floor on his right side. He heard Carla screamed but it sounded so far away.

        _“Ever heard of Silent Falls?”_

_“Nope. Why?”_

_“I uhh, I keep hearing you said that in your sleep.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. Especially when you have a, you know… a nightmare.”_

_“I… I don’t remember.”_

_“C’mon, maybe Shermie knows that place?”_

_“Yeah he knows everything!”_

_The two young boys giggled as they raced out of the room to look for Shermie. Stanley stopped when he saw a shadow in front of him, separating him and the other boy who did not seem to notice and had ran down the stairs._

_“W-who are you?”_

_The shadow raised a hand and pointed at him. Stanley took a few steps back. He clapped his hands over his ears when he heard a loud wail, like a siren. The air surrounding him seemed to pulse and he felt cold. The shadow lowered its hand and pointed at his abdomen. He looked down and gasped as he saw a red spot staining his shirt and it grew bigger in a matter of seconds. The blood pooling under his feet quickly and he looked up wide eyed, “What’s happening?!”_

_The shadow flickered, “Eoi pyyz jo wo bcas!”_

_Stanley’s breath hitched when he saw a large eye with spiral pupil appear under him. The blood pool at his feet turned an inky black and crawled up his legs, pulling him under. Stanley screamed as he was swallowed by darkness and he watched as the shadowed figure flickered out of existence._

          Stanley’s eyes snapped open and he gasped. His eyes rolled around and he realized he was surrounded by people, two of them he recognized as his teachers.

          “Oh thank God!” said Carla who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

          “Stanley, how are you feeling?” asked one of the teachers attending him.

          Stanley shut his eyes and groaned, “M’head hurts.”

          “Someone please close the curtains.”

          “Don’t worry Stan, the ambulance is on it’s way.”

          “Wha’ happened?” asked Stanley frowning slightly at his slurred voice.

          “You had a seizure. It lasted for about ten minutes. You gave us a fright kid. Carla said you hit your head on the table when you fell. So your head’s gonna be throbbing for a while.”

          “I was so scared,” whispered Carla as she wiped at her tears.

          “It’s alright. He’ll be fine,” said her friend as she placed a hand on her shoulders comfortingly.

          “Did you call his parents?”

          “Yeah. They said to contact them if anything happened to him.”

          “Stanley? Hey, you gotta stay awake kid.”

          Stanley forced his eyes to stay open but he felt so exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. He looked at the crowd of people who were being ushered out by one of the teachers. His brows knitted together when he saw a small boy standing among the crowd of teenagers. The boy wore glasses, a brown jacket, white tee, blue jeans and red sneakers. His hair was a messy mop of wavy brown and his skin was too pale. The boy raised his hand and pointed at him, his lips moving but Stanley couldn’t hear him. Someone walked in his view and when the person passed the boy had disappeared. 

* * *

**NOW**

          Stanley groaned as he regained consciousness. He painfully sat up from where he was slumped against the steering wheel. He blinked and pressed a palm against his throbbing forehead and felt something wet. When he pulled his hand there was blood. He gingerly touched the cut on his forehead and sighed when he realized it was just a graze. His nose crinkled when he smell smoke. He looked outside and all he saw was white. The hood of his car was covered in a layer of ash. He sat back, the sound of pieces of glass from his shattered windshield clinking as he shifted in his seat, “Hadron, are you- Hadron?”

          Stanley quickly undid his seatbelt and got out of the car, groaning as his muscles protested at the sudden movement, and went to the passenger side. The door was hanging open and there was blood on the window and door. Stanley scanned the ground for blood drops but he saw none. He spun around, looking at his surrounding in case his friend had stumbled out and fallen flat on the road somewhere, injured and unconscious. Or worse. That was a lot of blood.

          He shook his head and shouted, “Hadron?!”

          Stanley strained his ears to listen for a reply. A whisper. A sound. Anything! But there was only silence, not even the chirping of birds or the rustling of leaves. He cursed under his breath and reached under the dashboard and pulled the hidden handgun he taped there. He tucked it on the waistband of his trousers at his back. He then opened the backseat door and grabbed his backpack. After that he went to the back of the car and popped open the trunk. He grabbed the the tire iron and grabbed a small first aid box which he put in his backpack. He also grabbed a bag hidden under the trunk’s floor. He opened the bag and took the Smith and Wesson, checked the bullets then tucked it in his coat’s inner pocket. The bag also contained two boxes of bullets and he put them in his pockets as well. He closed the trunk then looked around, trying to decide which was a better way to go.

          “I guess I’ll head to town,” he muttered as he adjusted his backpack. He hesitated as he thought about his destination, Silent Falls. A sense of foreboding engulfed him. His grip on the tire iron tightened and he walked forward, leaving his car behind and into the blanket of fog obscuring his sight. He had perhaps walked a good five meters ahead and when he looked over his shoulder he couldn’t even see his car. He looked down at the road and followed the white line so he didn’t wander off the road. He looked sideways as he walked, hoping to spot his friend. He wanted to call out but his mouth felt as if it was stuffed with cotton and he had this feeling he should keep quiet as not to attract unwanted attention. His instincts never failed him and he decided to keep his mouth shut.

          Stanley didn’t know how long or how far he walked but he let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the town’s welcome sign, “Finally!”

          He quickened his pace and a few meters later he noticed he could see further ahead; the fog had thinned. He saw a figure ahead and he began jogging, “Hey!”

          The figure was small and as he got closer he could see it was a girl with dirty blonde hair and wearing dirty and torn what looked like a navy blue school uniform with white collar and wrist cuffs. Her pleated skirt is black and she was barefooted. He could see some scrapes and blood on her legs and feet. He quickened his pace, “Hey you! Are you alright?”

          The girl gasped and turned around, her blue eyes were wide with fear and he could see dark bags under her eyes. She turned away and ran. Stanley chased after her, “No, wait! I can help you!”

          He was surprised at her speed as she quickly disappeared into the fog as their distance grew. Suddenly he heard a high pitch whining coming from inside his bag. He slowed to a stop to look for the source and realized it was from his portable radio, “Huh? What’s going on with the radio?”

          The whining static was low at first then it started to screech loudly and Stanley cursed as he tried to lower the volume but there was no change, “Stupid radi-”

          He froze when he heard a groan and a crunching sound, like when you stepped on dry leaves. The radio was still screeching but it seemed to grow loud and desperate as whatever was hidden in the fog got closer. Silence fell as Stanley turned the radio off. He breathed slowly through his nose and strained his ears. His eyes jumped to his right when he heard another crunching sound and he raised the tire iron. He saw movement in the fog, it was staggering and sluggish. His nose wrinkled at the smell of burnt flesh pervading the air and he tried not to gag at the stench. Stanley raised his other arm and pressed his nose against the crook of his elbow to prevent the horrendous scent from overpowering his olfactory senses. He slowly and quietly walked away from it.

          Stanley paused when he heard a groan but this time from his left. He saw a swaying figure and it moved faster than the other one. He crouched low, hoping it didn’t spot him. The figure slowed down and moved jerkily as it took slow steps. It came closer and he could see it clearly now. It was humanoid but it was all black. The eye sockets glowed eerily like a flickering flame in a Jack-O-Lantern and he could see thin orange veins on its black skin. He resisted the urge to gag at overwhelming stench of burnt flesh coming from the creature. He observed it carefully, assessing it. He noted the ground under its feet sizzled and he could see the air around it shimmering. These things must be extremely hot. Better not let them touch me.

          Stanley gasped when he felt a twinge on the burn scar on his right shoulder. The creature that was walking away turned to him. He cursed and got to his feet, running as fast as he could from it. He could hear it, them, running after him. He didn’t look back and continued to run, dodging more of the creatures as they appeared in his path. He stumbled when the ground shifted from asphalt to muddy soil. His shoes made squelching sounds as he ran.He looked over his shoulders and saw the creatures still chasing him, albeit slower. The ground under their feet steaming as they staggered after him. He ran faster, weaving between the trees, jumping over rocks, tree roots and fallen trees and branches.

_Shit! Where do I go?!_

          He skidded to a halt when he came across a gaping hole. It was pitch black below and it looked bottomless, “W-what the-”

**This way!**

          Stanley turned and saw the girl he saw earlier. She turned and ran into the woods and he chased after her, “Wait!”

**Hurry!**

          “Wait! Where are we going?”

    **Faster! They’re close!**

          Stanley gritted his teeth and ran faster, trying to catch up with the girl who was further ahead of him. She suddenly vanished and he faltered.

**Don’t stop! Keep running!**

          Stanley kept running until his lungs burn and his feet ached. All he heard was the thundering of his heartbeat and his laboured breathing. He saw light ahead and he kept going until he burst out of the woods. There was a bright light, a screech and a blare of horn. Stanley leaped to the side as a car nearly hit him. He hit the ground hard and he gasped at the impact.

          The car screeched to a halt and a few moments later the driver got out of her car on shaky legs and gasped when she saw him, “Oh my God! Are you alright! I- I didn’t see you! I mean, the fog was-”

          “I’m okay,” said Stanley as he got up and raised a hand to calm her.

          “Is he alright?” asked the dark haired teenager who was the woman’s passenger.

          “Eddie, get in the car,” said the woman.

          “Dude, you’re bleeding. Aunt Sue, we should get him to a hospital or something,” said the teenager when he saw the blood on Stanley’s forehead.

          Stanley looked at the woods anxiously but he didn’t hear or saw any of the creatures chasing him earlier. He was startled when the teenager lay a hand on his shoulder, “Hey man, you alright?”

          “Edward!” said the woman warningly.

          Stanley looked between the frazzled woman and the calm but concerned teenager, “I’m alright. Really. I… had an accident but I didn’t get hurt badly.”

          “Oh, so that was your car we saw on the way,” said Edward.

          “Did you by any chance see a man walking alone on the road?”

          “Uhh, no. Why? He a friends of yours?”

          “Yeah, we got separated in the fog.”

          “I get it man. The fog here comes unexpectedly. On a good day, it’ll be gone by seven or nine in the morning and on a bad day, it’s foggy til late afternoon. I guess today’s one of those days the fog is thick and stays for hours. It’ll probably lift soon though. The fog’s thinner now. Maybe your friend got a ride and got to town ahead of you?”

          “I hope so…”

          The woman eyed the tire iron in Stanley’s hand and he noticed. He raised it and gave her a small smile, “In case I encounter bears or wolves.”

          “Good thinking. We got wolves here. Hey, how about we give you a ride to town? Maybe you could get help there to fix your car and look for your friend? And I really think you should get those cuts looked at man.”

          Stanley smiled at the teenager, “Thanks but I think you should ask your aunt about that.”

          The woman blushed, “Oh yes! Of course you can come with us to town! I mean, after I nearly ran over you- I mean- I uhh..”

          “Cool! I’m Edward, Edward Valentino! You can call me Eddie or Ed, whichever is fine. This is my Aunt.”

          “Susan. Susan Wentworth,” said the woman timidly.

          Stanley shook Edward’s hand, “Stanley Pines. Call me Stan.”

          The three of them got into Susan’s car, Stanley giving a quick glance outside. He saw the blonde girl standing between the trees and before he could say anything he watched her vanished in a wisp of white mist.

          “So where are you from? I’ve never seen you before,“ said Edward.

          Susan chuckled, “I doubt you know everyone in town kid.”

          “I’m from Gravity Hills. Was on my way here to do some research.”

          “Oh? You’re wearing a trenchcoat so I’m guessing you’re a reporter? Or maybe professor?”

          “Detective actually.”

          Edward turned in his seat, eyes wide with excitement, “Whoa! Cool! So you’re here to research on what? A murder case?”

          Stanley chuckled, “Nah, a missing person’s case.”

          Edward wilted a bit, “Oh. Who is it?”

          “That’s classified kid.”

          “Aww man!”

          Susan clicked her tongue, “Eddie, leave the poor man be. Let him rest. I’m sure he’s exhausted after a long walk.”

          Edward sighed and faced the front, “You’re no fun Aunt Sue.”

          Susan looked at Stanley using her rearview mirror, “I’m sorry about Eddie.”

          “It’s alright ma’am.”

          “Oh, no need to be so formal with me. Susan is fine.”

          “I appreciate the ride to town Susan. By the way, what’s the time?”

          “It’s almost noon,” replied Eddie as he passed a bottle of water to Stanley, “Drink up man. You must be thirsty!”

          “Thank you.”

          “We’ll reach town in ten minutes.”

          “Twenty with the current speed you’re driving!” Edward piped in.

          “Hush boy!”

          Edward grinned cheekily, “Hey Stan. Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

          Stanley smiled, “Thanks kid.”

          After taking a few gulps of water, Stanley stashed the bottle in his backpack. He leaned back and looked out of the window. The world outside still looked grey and gloomy. It didn’t take long for him to drift off. Exhaustion won over him easily. Stanley wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. Edward and Susan were talking about the teen’s school and the radio was playing at a low volume. Stanley vaguely heard the song playing on the radio.

    **He spoke of tortured souls.**

**So outrageous the toll.**

**You can lose all you have.**

**He refused to give in,**

**To the town that takes all.**

**Survive… you must have the will.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where’s Fiddleford? Can Stan trust Susan and Eddie? Who is the mysterious girl? What’s going to happen in Silent Falls? Well, you’ll get your answers in the next (or future) chapter!


	6. A Town Shrouded in Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Stanley Pines, Stanford Pines, Shermie Pines, Filbrick Pines, Lisa Pines, Edward Valentino and Pacifica “Alessa” Northwest.  
> Words: 4666  
> Rating: PG-13, language  
> NOTE: Whoopie do! A long chapter! My beta reader is busy so I do apologize if there are typos and grammatical errors in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I replaced Paz’s middle name with the name of Silent Hill’s major character.

**Chapter Five**

**THEN**

      Stanley found himself standing in a snow covered forest. Snow was falling around him heavily and he raised a hand, palm up, catching some of the snow. He raised his hand close to his face and frowned when he realized it’s not snow, “Ash?”

      He dropped his hand to his side and looked around. The forest was quiet, not even the chirping of birds or the rustle of leaves. He heard a twig snapped and spun around but there was nothing there, “Hello? Anyone there?”

      Stanley held his breath as he waited for a reply or something to happen. After a few moments of tense silence he decided to move. He walked slowly, cautiously, and his eyes looked around for movement and his ears strained for sound. He looked at the ground wondering if there’s a big fire nearby but was puzzled that he didn’t smell any smoke. He saw a glint and stopped. He knelt down and dusted the ash aside and found a knife.

      A  **bloody** knife.

      He stood up straight and looked around fearfully. The thudding of his heart was loud in his ears as it beat faster, fear and panic quickly consuming him. His breath hitched when he saw a flash of movement. He backed away, eyes wide as he watched a cloaked figure appearing out of nowhere. The image flickered in front of him and each time the figure reappeared it was getting closer.

      Stanley spun around to run but he froze when the cloaked figure was there, inches away from him. He couldn’t see the person’s face, it was blurred. He gasped when he felt something sharp went through him. He slowly looked down and the knife was there, embedded to the hilt in his left abdomen. He watched blood quickly stained his shirt and felt some trailing down his chin as blood bubbled up his throat. The blood at his feet moved to form a circle and some strange symbols around him.

      Hands grabbed his face and he was forced to look up. He found himself gazing into hollow sockets. It wasn’t the cloaked person but a teenager, about his age with mud caking his face and hair, clothes torn and exposed skin covered in small cuts. The teenager gave him a shake, “ **Brx pxvw uhphpehu wkdw qljkw. Uhwxuq wr Vlohqw Idoov! Jhw wkhp rxw ri wkh Rwkhuzruog! Vdyh wkhp!** ”

      “W-what?”

      “ **Qrz zdnh xs! Wkh orqjhu brx'uh khuh, wkh idvwhu wkhb'oo ilqg brx!** ”

      Stanley stumbled back as the teen pushed him away. He gasped as the ground behind him crumbled. His hands reached out to grab the teen as he fell backwards into the bottomless hole. The trees burst to flames and the sky turned a bloody red. There was a loud wailing sound coming from a distant, like a siren. He watched the teenager turn around and spread his arms as if trying to stop someone or something from going through. Stanley’s eyes widened as he watched him burst to flames.

      “NOOOO!!!” cried Stanley as he sat up in bed, a hand reaching forward. The room echoed with his laboured breathing. He jumped when his door slammed open and Shermie was there looking around the room frantically before rushing to his side, “Stan? Stan what’s wrong?”

      Stanley shook his head and brushed his hair back, grimacing at the cold sweat clinging onto his skin, “Nothing. J-just a dream.”

      Shermie sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed, “Do you… do you wanna-”

      “No. It’s alright. It’s just a… a nightmare.”

      “Stanley? Shermie?” asked Lisa as she appeared at the doorway with her husband looking disheveled but concerned. Shermie raised a hand at them, “It’s okay. Just a dream.”

      “Is it-”

      Stanley sighed, “No. It’s not- It was just a nightmare! Now leave me alone!”

      Filbrick put a hand on his wife’s back and whispered, “Let Shermie handle this.”

      “But Rick-”

      “Come now Lisa,” said Filbrick as he gently pushed her away. The couple left leaving the two brothers alone. Shermie turned to his brother, assessing him, “You sure they’re not… memories?”

      Stanley groaned and glared at him, “No! Unless I’ve been lost in a forest fire before, then no.”

      “C’mon Stan, I’m just worried. We all are.”

      Stanley pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, “I know… I’m sorry.”

      “Don’t be. I just want you to remember we’re here for you. You can tell us anything. You can tell me anything.”

      Stanley sat quietly, staring blankly ahead. Shermie sighed and stood up but paused when he heard a whisper from his brother, “What?”

      His brother looked at him, “W-who’s Stanford?”

      Shermie tensed and stared at his brother who waited for his reply anxiously. He sat back down at the edge of the bed, “W-what do you remember?”

      Stanley shook his head, “Nothing. B-but I’ve heard that name being mentioned at school. I also… heard you guys talk about him. But when I try to remember, my head hurts and I-”

      “You get a seizure and lost conscious for a few minutes. So you remember the cause of your blackouts?”

      “Yeah. Well, bits of them. It’s not hard to figure out. I noticed the pattern. I guess that’s why everyone is cautious around me. And if I should guess, Stanford is someone important. Part of our family?”

      “Your twin actually,” said Shermie nervously.

      “… I see.”

      Shermie watched him flinched, “Stan?”

      Stanley raised a hand, “I’m okay. As long as I don’t think about it… I’m okay.”

      “But it’s hard not to. You’re just as curious as him.”

      Stanley let out a shaky breath, “I really want to remember.”

      “I can tell you! I can help you remember!”

      Stanley gave him a strained smile, “Thanks Sherm b-but I don’t think it’ll work.”

      “W-what? Why not?” asked Shermie and that’s when he noticed his brother’s hands clenched into tight fists and were shaking, “S-Stanley?!”

      “ G-give me a moment. I need to stop… t-thinking about him,” said Stanley as he clenched his eyes shut at the sharp pain in his head. He gritted his teeth as he saw flashes and hear voices.

_Eew, why are you so gross!_

_Hahaha, c’mon Sixer it’s just a frog!_

_Treasure hunt?_

_Treasure hunt!_

_You okay bro?_

_Don’t worry, just a scratch._

      When Stanley opened his eyes he found himself in Shermie’s arms. His brother held him against his chest and was whispering, “Please come back. Please come back.”

      “Shermie?” he slurred.

      “Stan! You alright?”

      Stanley shifted and Shermie reluctantly let him go. He moved to sit beside his brother, back against the headboard. He stared at his brother’s wide eyes and tear stained cheeks, “M’fine… how long?”

      Shermie wiped at his face, “Uhh… a-about two minutes? You sure you’re okay?”

      Stanley nodded slowly then he rested his head against his brother’s shoulder, “Sorry scared ya.”

      Shermie held his hand tightly, “You’re alright. That’s what matters.”

      “Don’t tell mom and dad.”

      “But-”

      “Please.”

      “… alright.”

      “Thanks.”

      The brothers sat quietly for a long time and Shermie thought his brother had fallen asleep but he was mistaken when Stanley spoke, “Tell me about Ford.”

      “But Stan!”

      “Please. I need to know. I want to remember him.”

      Shermie chewed his bottom lip nervously, “O-okay. But you tell me if your head starts to hurt understand?”

      Stanley nodded. Shermie sighed and looked around the room, “W-what do you want to know first?”

      “How did he die?”

      Shermie tensed, “A-are you sure?”

      “Yes. I need to know.”

      “Well.. I-I don’t know the full details just a bit from what ma said.”

      “It’s alright.”

      “It happened last month… on eighth October. You two were on your way to Silent Falls,” said Shermie. Stanley frowned, the name sounds familiar but he couldn’t recall anything about going there. He continued to listen to his brother, “The police told mom and dad that the car must’ve ran off the road because you couldn’t see well in the thick fog. The car drove off road and fell straight into a ditch. You were able to get out of the car, maybe even tried to get Ford out before losing consciousness, but Ford was… he was probably unconscious in the car when it was burning. A trucker saw the skid marks before he saw the burning car. He was the one who called for help and saved you, dragged you away from the burning wreckage.”

      Shermie paused and looked at his brother’s face. Stanley was deep in thought, his right hand rubbing at his left abdomen, “W-was he wearing a raincoat?”

      “Huh? Oh uhhh, I don’t know.”

      “What hurt me?”

      Shermie’s eyes landed on the hand rubbing at his brother’s abdomen, “They said a large piece of the windshield’s glass got stuck in you. We don’t know how your shoulder got burnt though.”

      Stanley scoffed, “Windshield glass? That sounds ridiculous.”

      “Stanley.”

      “What happened to… Ford’s remains?”

      “He… his body was cremated. We… we…”

      Stanley shifted, eyes wide in horror, “Don’t tell me he didn’t get a proper funeral!”

      “We did held a funeral. Just a small one b-but you passed out after… after you had an episode. When you woke up two days later, you don’t remember.”

      “Oh…”

      “How are you feeling?”

      “I’m okay. Really. No headache at all.”

      Shermie nodded, “Good. It’s late. You should go back to sleep.”

      Stanley shivered at the lost of heat when Shermie got off the bed. He suddenly felt like he was being watched, like a foreign presence was in the room. The hairs at the back of his neck prickled and he shivered but this time not because of the cold, “Shermie wait!”

      “What’s wrong Stanley?”

      “Can you… can you sleep here with me?”

      “Stan-”

      “Nevermind! Y-you can go back to your room.”

      Shermie stared at him for a few moments then left. Stanley sighed as he lay down, his back to the door. He pulled the blanket tight around himself and curled to a fetal position. His eyes popped opened when his bed suddenly dipped and he felt something warm pressing against his back. He looked over his shoulder to see his brother with his back against him, “Shermie?”

      “Go to sleep Stan. I’ll be here.”

      Stanley sighed and closed his eyes. With his brother near, he felt safer. Shermie lay with his eyes opened, waiting for his brother to fall asleep. His hand gripping an old pocket watch. A gift from his brothers before he left for college. They bought it for him from a garage sale and he had kept it with him. He popped the cap open to see the engravings:  _Cherish the moments_. It was Stanford who suggested that, as a reminder for him to remember the times they spent together as brothers.

      “Don’t worry Ford. I’ll take care of Stan. I’ll help him remember you. I promise.”

* * *

**NOW**

      Stanley stirred awake and the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. He groaned as he sat up straight and took note that he was the only one in the car. The engine has been turned off and the key was missing from the ignition. He looked outside and it was still foggy but not so thick. He could make out that the car was parked next to a public toilet and there were two other cars parked in the car park. He frowned and pulled his backpack over his shoulders and then checked his pockets to make sure he had his guns and ammo. Then he climbed out of the car and took a look around. It looked like he was at a dock or something. He saw a board displaying a map and went toward it:

“ _Welcome to Toluca Lake Observation Deck. Enjoy the panoramic view of the Toluca Lake. Across from here, you can see Palleview, the northern district of Silent Falls!_ ”

      “Why did we stop here? And where’s Eddie and Susan?” he thought out loud. He looked around and didn’t see anyone. He decided to go to the toilet to see if Eddie was there. He entered the toilet and his nose crinkled in disgust at the stench of urine and the sight of the vandalized facility. Two of the three mirrors were broken and there were graffitti on the walls. He looked at one of the graffiti: ‘ _The things you see are the result of the darkness in you_ ’.

      The other graffiti was written in what looked like a mix of Hebrew and Nordic alphabets. There was also a graffiti of a triangle with an eye and the words ‘ _He seeks, He sees, He knows_ ’ were written around it.

      The bulb above the last stall was flickering. Stanley tilted his head, “Eddie?”

      There was no reply. He went to the sink with the mirror still intact and turned on the pipe. He was relieved to see clean water came out. He quickly washed his face and hissed when the wound on his temple stung. He sighed and took out his first aid box to treat his wound. He took off his coat and checked himself for any other injuries that needs to be tended. Once he was done, he washed his hands, threw on his coat and exited the toilet. He looked around, hoping to find Susan and her nephew waiting for him but they weren’t in sight. He walked to the car and stopped when he saw a bloody handprint on the driver’s window. He checked the blood and it was still wet. He looked around frantically, “Eddie?! Susan?!”

      Again, no reply. He cursed under his breath and opened the driver’s door. He rummaged through the compartment box and found a map of Silent Falls, a notebook and a letter. He frowned in confusion when he noticed it was addressed for him. He opened the notebook, hoping to find a clue or a message. A sentence written with red ink caught his attention: 

> **#Stay indoors or in the car when the fog comes. DON’T open the doors even if you hear someone familiar.**
> 
> **#If you’re out in the fog it is important to be quiet. You don’t want them to find you. When there is no fog it’s safer to travel.**
> 
> **#The radio comes in handy. It warns you if they are near but the creatures are attracted to sound. Watch your back. Always be ready to fight or run.**
> 
> **#If you see this:** a crudely drawn circle with a triangle with three small circles touching each corner, **it is a symbol of safety.**
> 
> **#Avoid the EYE. Beware! He seeks, he sees, he knows!**
> 
> **#Do not let th- or-**

      The bottom part of the page was torn. Behind the page was what looked like Susan’s to-do list. There seemed to be water stains on the papers as well. Stanley put the notebook and the letter, which he will read later, in his backpack. He then opened the worn map and realized he’s at the edge of town. He had to pass through the Toluca Graveyard if he wants to get to town. He folded the map and put it in his pocket. Then he grabbed the tire iron he left in the backseat and closed the door. He decided to check the two other vehicles which he soon found out are locked. He sighed and left the Observation Deck, taking the northwest path.

      He walked for about fifteen minutes when he finally saw the fence surrounding the graveyard. He continued walking until he saw the front gate and when he was there he saw someone standing in front of a grave. He cautiously approached the person and recognized him, “Eddie?”

      The teenager spun around startled. His eyes were red and teary. He quickly wiped his tears, “H-Hey Stan! Uhh, what are you doing here?”

      “What do you- you left me in the car! Where’s your aunt? Why are you alone?”

      Eddie shrugged, “She wandered off. She told me to wait for her here.”

      “How long have you been standing here?”

      The teenager blinked, then looked up at the sky, “Uhh… I-I dunno. How long have I been standing here anyway?”

      Stanley approached the teenager and looked at him carefully. He was pale and there were bags under his eyes, “Ed, are you alright?”

      “Hmm? Oh, sorry. I didn’t bring my meds. I uhh… I space out a lot. Hey, wanna meet my brother? He’s six feet under.”

      Stanley stared at the tombstone where the name Daniel Valentino was carved on it. The dates told him Daniel died two years ago on this day and he was just seventeen years old. Stanley felt uncomfortable as the age reminded him of his age when he lost his brother, “I’m sorry about your brother.”

      Edward sighed as he knelt down and touched the dirt, “Don’t be. At least down there he’s safe. No one will hurt him anymore.”

      “Eddie?”

      The teenager stood up, “I think we should go now.”

      “What about your aunt?”

      Edward shrugged, “Maybe she left me. Everyone wants to get rid of me. No one wants me anyway. Not my dad, not my mom and I’m sure not Aunt Sue either.”

      Stanley frowned and put a hand on the teen’s shoulder, “Edward.”

      “I’m disposable. That’s what they all say. I was chosen as a sacrifice for their stupid cult and that’s why I’m here. They’re going to kill me.”

      “Ed, what are you talking about?”

      Edward’s eyes widened, “Shhhhh, do you hear that?”

      “What is it?”

      “Nothing. Not a sound. This means they’re out there. Those…  _things_.”

      Stanley felt chills ran down his spine and he shuddered. He grabbed the teen’s wrist and pulled him along, “C’mon, you’re coming with me.”

      “But I can’t leave Danny alone!”

      “Edward! I need you to focus and listen to me. Now, what do you know about those things?”

      “Which one? There’s a bunch of them but I only know three kinds.”

      Stanley shook his head, “Just tell me the ones you know.”

      “Well, the black ones that smell of burning flesh don’t like water. They’re really hot so don’t let them touch you. The skinless dogs? They’re nasty. They have this sharp rows of teeth that could tear you to shreds! Their saliva could make you feel numb. I usually avoid them by going to high places, like climbing the trees! And then there’s that creepy straightjacket things. They don’t have a face and they got this hole in their chest, it’s gross. They spew acid from their chest so you better avoid them. They’re a little slow so it’s easy to stay clear of them.”

      “Okay, good. Now which of those would be around here?”

      Edward yawned, “Mmmh, probably the dogs. Oh! I just remembered! Iron hurts these things! And salt! Cuz, you know… they’re spirits or demons or something… I dunno. All I know is they come out when the fog is around! Did you know Silent Falls is cursed? A lot of people died or went missing here. I bet the crazy cult is responsible.”

      “What is this cult you’ve been talking about?”

      “I honestly don’t know much. I found out about them from Aunt Sue. She called them the Order and they worship some sun god. That’s pretty much what I know.”

      “Okay. We’re heading to town. You know anyone there?”

      Edward shook his head, “I’m not from around here. I’m from the neighbouring town, Shepherd’s Glen.”

      “I see. Listen, when we reach town I want you to call a relative and get out of here. Understand?”

      “Dude, we can’t get out of Silent Falls.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “Look around you man. Do you still think we’re in the  _real_ world?”

      Stanley slowed down. He didn’t know why it escaped him, how strange things had been happening ever since he reached the outskirts of town. He turned to the teenager, “ _Where_ are we?”

      “My guess? A parallel world where everything is dark and twisted. Don’t worry, we’ll be back to the real world once the fog is gone!”

      “W-why are you so calm?”

      “I’ve been through this countless times… ever since Danny died. Like I said, this town is cursed.”

      “Ed, you’re not making any sense here.”

      The teenager growled and yanked his arm free from Stanley’s grasp, “Nothing makes sense when your world is shattered! Reality is nothing but an illusion!”

      He then spun and ran off. Stanley chased after him, “Edward wait! It’s not safe!”

      “Don’t follow me! Go back!”

      Stanley struggled to keep up with the lithe teenager who quickly vanished in the thickening fog. He quickened his pace, “Edward?!”

      Stanley soon had to slow down and catch his breath. He was bent over with hands on his knees, gasping for oxygen deprived lungs. Once he caught his breath, he continued onward, walking at a normal pace. His eyes scanned around him, looking for the teenager and also looking out for lurking danger. He stopped when he reached a junction. He took out the map from his pocket and took note he was currently on the eastern part of Nathan Avenue. He decided to go along the road, heading west. It didn’t take him long but he had to stop when he was faced with a gaping hole in the ground. He cautiously went to the edge and peered into the hole, “What the Hell? Looks like I have to go around somewhere.”

      Stanley turned around and walked down the main road until he was back at the junction. He took the small road, labelled Wiltse Road, which should lead him to a flower shop and a few houses. He started to jog but he made sure his steps were quiet. He slowed down when he saw a red trail on the sidewalk. Clenching the tire iron tightly, he cautiously went to check it out. He frowned, “Looks like blood. And that’s a lot of blood.”

      He tensed when the portable radio in his backpack’s side pocket crackled to life, giving a low whining sound. He looked around for the cause and saw a figure staggering in front of him. He backed away slowly, intending to avoid it. He grabbed the radio and lowered the volume then put it in his chest pocket. He kept his eyes on the figure in front of him. It didn’t seem to notice him but it was moving in his direction. He saw another one of the creature at a distant and this one too was moving toward him slowly. Stanley looked around and then he ducked behind a car. He slowed his breathing, preparing himself for fight or flight. The radio in his pocket suddenly let out a loud crackling screech and he cursed under his breath when he heard the creature that was closer to him gave a screech.

      Stanley ran around the side of the car and noted both creatures had noticed him. He took a moment to look at them. They’re humanoid, don’t have arms and face. Their heads bent at an awkward angle and they are wrapped, head to toe, in what seemed to be straight jackets made from their own skins. The one closer staggered toward him awkwardly, the slit in its chest opening wide and it’s ribs cracking as the hole widened. It let out a screech and black liquid spewed out of the hole. Stanley jumped to the side and he watched as the pavement sizzled where the black liquid touched. The creature stumbled and he swung the iron tire at its head, knocking it off balance and to fall on the ground. He spun when the second creature came at him with a screech that reminds him of metal dragged on cement.

      Stanley dodged it and landed a kick on it’s back causing it to fall flat on its front. He turned heels and ran away, not even sure if he could kill them. He ran toward the nearest building, which was the flower shop and was glad when it wasn’t locked. He walked in and quietly closed the door behind him then dove to hide behind the counter. He took out the radio and switched it off. He let out a sigh as he leaned his head back, “Shit. What the Hell is going on here? What is this place?”

      “This is the Otherworld.”

      Stanley scrambled to the side, startled by the sudden appearance of the blonde girl he saw in the forest. He stared at her and guessed she’s about thirteen years old, “A-are you real? Who are you?”

      “I’m Alessa. This is a projection of myself. My body lay hidden somewhere safe.”

      “W-what’s going on here?”

      “You have entered the Otherworld. A world between reality and unreality. Tell me, what sins have you commited? What darkness resides in you?” she asked as she pointed a finger at his chest, “Only those who have darkness in their hearts are pulled into this realm, to be purified of their sins.”

      “I… I don’t know.”

      Alessa sat down in front of him, peering through her dirty bangs, “Then perhaps you are called here by something… or someone. Have you lost someone?”

      Stanley gulped, “My… my brother. Stanford.”

      The girl stood up, “I hope you’ll find him. I have to go now.”

      “Wait! Where should I go?”

      Alessa’s eyes glanced at his backpack, “Read the letter.”

      Stanley sat staring at the spot where she was a few moments ago. Then he took out the letter he grabbed from Susan’s car. He stared at his name on the envelope and realized it was written in Stanford’s cursive handwriting. He opened it and read the letter:

 

 

> _Dear Stan,_
> 
> _If you are reading this, something must have happened to me and I have failed to share with you my findings on Silent Falls. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner but I had to confirm some things. I wrote a series of letter which would tell you about my findings and where to look. I hope none of my letters got intercepted by anyone from The Order._
> 
> _I want to write all my findings here but it’s best I show you Victor’s journals. Victor is grandma’s brother. Yes, we don’t know him but there’s a reason she never told us. I kept his journal hidden at the apartment we rented last summer: Blue Creek Apartment. Look under the floorboard, under my bed._
> 
> _618._
> 
> _EXIC QEXQ KRJYBO_
> 
> _Remember our secret code? I hope you’ll be able to figure it out. Caesar retreats three times._
> 
> _I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner but I’ve noticed someone has been following me lately. Even at school. I wasn’t sure about sharing what I’ve learnt with our parents and Shermie. Victor said T_ _he Order have eyes constantly watching. We have to be careful with who we speak. He wants us to stay away from Silent Falls at any means necessary but it’s too late. ~~We’re~~ You’re involved somehow._
> 
> _Stanley… please be careful._

      Stanley stared at the letter, trying to remember the first time he came to Silent Falls but his mind drew a blank. He took out the town map and looked for the Blue Creek Apartment.  He had to go along Sanders Street then take a right on Neely Street and then a left on Katz Street. The apartment is next to another apartment called Wood Side Apartments. He took a few minutes to memorize the map, not wanting to take stops to check his location. He then put the map and the letter away. He looked over the countertop and was glad he didn’t see any of the creatures outside. 

      Stanley took a quick look in the flower shop. He found a first aid box and took the contents. He also found a duct tape, a crowbar and a small axe which he strapped to his backpack. He turned on his radio at a low volume. He then went to the front door and exhaled, “Okay. Let’s hope I get there safely.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Chapter five! Where is Susan? What happened to Edward? And what about Fiddleford? What secrets will Stan discover? I’m sure you all have your own theories where this story is going. The question is, how many of you can guess what I have in mind for all of you?


	7. Follow the Breadcrumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Stanley Pines, Shermie Pines, Filbrick Pines, Lisa Pines, Pyramid Head and Pacifica “Alessa” Northwest.  
> Words: 4010  
> Rating: PG-13, language
> 
> NOTE: Wheeeeee~ finished it! A gift for everyone I guess because today’s Christmas! (I hope it still is in the West?). Happy holidays everyone and I hope everyone is having a great time! I apologize for any typo or grammatical errors.
> 
> *Alessa’s lullaby is based on a song by For King and Country (used to be Joel & Luke) - Broken Lullaby.

 

**Chapter Six**

**THEN**

   Stanley raised his eyes to meet his brother’s when Shermie put a hand on his shoulder. His brother gave him a strained smile, “I’ll… I’ll see you during winter break. If you need someone to talk to, just give me a call. Alright?”

   “Yeah,” said Stanley sullenly as his gaze lowered.

   Shermie gave his shoulder a squeeze, “Hey c’mon now kiddo. Chin up! Winter break is just a few weeks away. You’ll see me again soon!”

   Stanley wrapped his arms around himself and nodded. The smile on Shermie’s face fell. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother who stiffened at the unexpected gesture. Stanley eventually hugged him back and Shermie gave a quick peck on his brother’s temple then ruffled his hair, “Seriously Stan, get a haircut!”

* * *

 

   Stanley pursed his lips as he brushed his hair back, “I like my hair like this.”

   “Yeah?” asked Shermie as he stared at his brother. Tears prickled his eyes when he realized how Stanley looked a lot like Stanford with his hair longer. He sniffed and cleared his throat, “Alright, I better get going. It’s a long drive back to Gravity Hills.”

   “About that,” said Stanley as he took out a letter from his pocket and handed it to his brother. Shermie took the letter and stared at it. He looked up to meet his brother’s eyes, “Stan… is this-”

   “My application to GHU.”

   Shermie looked over his brother’s shoulder at their parents who were standing at the porch, looking at them. He returned his attention on his brother who was avoiding his eyes, “Stanley. Have you told them about this?”

   “... no.”

   “Why?”

   “You know why.”

   “Are you sure you want this?”

   Stanley met his eyes, his face serious as he gave a curt nod, “Very sure.”

   Shermie pocketed the letter, “Alright, but you have to talk with them about this eventually.”

   “Maybe after I get a reply.”

   “Stan!”

   “I’m serious Sherm. I can’t stay in that house. There are.... reminders of him everywhere! I can’t… I can’t stand forgetting him when I wake up! The confusion. The emptiness. I just-”

   Shermie grabbed his shoulders, “Stanley! I get it!”

   Stanley shook his head and took a step back, “No! No you don’t! You _know_ him! You _remember_ him! You have _memories_ of him! Me?” He gave a humorless laugh, “He’s a total stranger to me! I know **nothing** about him! And sometimes… sometimes I’m not sure what people tell me about him are true at all! I tried… I really do. I don’t know why I keep forgetting!”

   “Stanley. You had an accident. Docs said you suffered head trauma. It’ll take time to heal and you’ll remember.”

   Stanley stared back at him with wide eyes, “Will I?”

   Shermie’s hand went to the back of his brother’s head and he pulled his brother closer, pressing his forehead against his brother’s, “You will. Eventually.”

   “W-what if I don’t? What if… one day… I’ll totally forget about him? What if one day, no one is around to remind me of him?” Tears began to stream down his pale cheeks, “Our parents… they rather I don’t know. They find it easier. Ma said they don’t want me to suffer but I am suffering. Not knowing… I really want to remember. I want to remember what happened that day.”

   “And you will! Just remember Stan, I’ll be there to remind you. I will not let Ford be a forgotten memory. He means a lot to you and I.”

   Stanley stepped back and his brother wiped his tears with his thumbs, “T-thanks Sherm.”

   Shermie nodded, “Remember, you can call me anytime.”

   He hesitated before turning then got into his car, a second hand blue Chrysler 180, and started the engine. He looked at his brother and nodded, “Take care Stan.”

   “You too.”

   Shermie waved at their parents, who waved back, then drove off. Stanley stood on the sidewalk staring at his brother’s car until he could barely see it in the distance. Stanley turned and trudged toward the porch of their house. He looked up when his mother placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile, “You’ll see him soon Stanley.”

   Stanley nodded. He realized his father had disappeared inside and sighed. He followed his mother into the house and as he shut the door, he saw a blurred image of a boy running down the steps then turned to him:

  _C’mon! We’re gonna miss it!_

   Stanley blinked and the image faded. His shoulder sagged forward as the door clicked shut and he pressed his forehead against the door, “I will remember.”

* * *

 

   For the first time after many days, Stanley was smiling. His parents were beginning to worry when their son had spent most of his time cooped up in his room. Their interaction with him were short and awkward. Stanley rarely spoke and he kept his sentences short when he talked with them. His teachers and friends, especially Carla, were worried as well. Stanley was distant with everyone. He was often alone and he didn’t talk much. Filbrick was worried and angry with his son when one day he came home very late. He was about to scold his son for making them worry but felt his heart stuttered when he saw his son returned bruised and bloody. When he confronted the teenager Stanley had narrowed his eyes and refused to tell them what happened.

   Each day it got worse. More than once a week, Stanley returned home bruised and bloody. The teenager still refused to reveal to them what happened. The Pines had requested the school to keep an eye on their son and Filbrick began to close shop early so he could pick up his son; to Stanley’s disdain. Today, Filbrick was surprised and hopeful when Stanley entered the car with a grin. He wanted to ask what made his son so happy but he didn’t want to ruin the mood and had kept quiet as he drove home.

   When they reached home, Stanley had jumped out of the car and rushed into the house. Lisa was startled when Stanley slammed the front door open in his excitement, shouted a “Hi ma!” then ran up the stairs. She blinked in confusion and turned to her husband, who just entered the house, looking for an explanation. Filbrick shrugged and shook his head.

   Stanley threw his bag on his bed and shrugged out of his jacket. He grabbed the telephone, which used to be in the hallway but he had taken into his room, and began dialing a familiar number. He waited anxiously as the line rang, his knee bouncing and fingers tapping at his knee. Someone picked up from the other side, “ _Hello?_ ”

   “Shermie!”

   “ _Uhh no. I’m sorry Stan. It’s Jeremey, remember me?_ ”

   Stanley’s mood shifted. His knees stopped bouncing and his fingers curled into his palm. He leaned forward, shoulders sagging. He nodded and bit his bottom lip, “Oh, hey Jay…”

   Jeremy chuckled, “ _Kid, when are you going to call me by my actual name?_ ”

   “Where’s Sherm?”

   “ _Oh man, he didn’t want me to tell you-_ ”

   “W-what happened?” asked Stanley as he began to worry.

   Jeremy sighed, “ _Shermie came down with something. He’s been sick the past couple of days and it seemed to get worse. He was hoping he’ll feel better by yesterday_.”

   “How is he?”

   “ _Uhh, dead to the world. Kate’s taking care of him right now. He’s been sleeping a lot… and throwing up a lot too_.”

   Stanley cringed, “Gross.”

   “ _You said it kid. Anyway, since he’s out of commission, you wanna leave a message for him?_ ”

   “Oh, just tell him… I hope he gets better soon. And I can’t wait to see him soon!”

   “ _Got it! Man, I wish you were my brother. My kid brother’s a whining lazy brat and he doesn’t care about me. I mean, he never calls and he doesn’t wanna talk with me._ ”

   “I think he cares. He’s just not sure how to show it…. or tell you.”

   “ _Thanks Stan. That’s…. nice of you_.”

   Stanley smiled, “Anyway, it’s best I go now.”

   “ _Yeah, don’t worry kid. I’ll pass the message to your brother! And don’t you worry about Shermie, Kate’s been a good nurse to him!_ ”

   “I bet. Bye.”

   Stanley hung up and sighed. He fell onto his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He turned to his side and curled into a ball then shut his eyes.

   “Stanley?” asked Lisa as she stood at his doorway.

   “I’ll be down later ma. Just… leave me alone.”

   Lisa sighed, “Alright.”

* * *

 

   Stanley was furious. He wanted to lash out. He wanted to scream. Punch someone. Break something. He was seeing red. **Shermie’s not coming home**. That’s what his father had told him grimly. He blinked and let the tears fall, “W-what?”

   Filbrick sighed, “Shermie can’t make it. His car broke down a few days ago and he’s low on cash so he can’t take the plane either.”

   “Then send him some money!”

   “I can’t!”

   “Why not?!”

   Filbrick rubbed his face tiredly, “We’re tight on cash right now. I used up a lot of the cash for your treatment and business hasn’t been going well lately. I got bills to pay Stanley and a family to feed.”

   Stanley took a few steps back. The world seemed to fade in and out around him and his ears were ringing. He felt like he’s trapped, everything was falling apart. His eyes snapped open when his father grabbed his arms, “Breathe Stanley! You need to calm down!”

   “No… I can’t… I need Shermie…”

   “I’m sorry Stanley but Shermie-”

   Stanley screamed and pushed his father away. He ran up the stairs and headed straight for his room. He ignored his mother’s heartbroken cry and his father’s heavy footsteps following him. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. He backed away when his father began pounding on the door, “Stanley! Open the door!”

   “LEAVE ME ALONE!”

   “Stanley please! You need to understand-”

   “NO! **YOU** DON’T UNDERSTAND! I CAN’T... JUST LEAVE!”

   “Stanley!”

   Stanley growled as he grabbed his books and hurled it at the door, “LEAVE!!!”

   Filbrick jumped as something hit the door hard. He was about to pound his fist on the door when Lisa grabbed his arm and shook her head, “G-give him time. Let him calm down.”

   “But what if he has a panic attack?!”

   “Rick. Please. He’s been through a lot.”

   “What about us?! **We’ve** been through a lot!” said Filbrick angrily.

   Lisa gasped and let go of his arm. Filbrick quickly pulled her into a hug, “I’m sorry Lis! I’m sorry!”

   Lisa shut her eyes and began crying. She sagged toward the floor, her husband going down on his knees too. She bit her bottom lip, hoping her son wouldn’t hear her crying. She tried to drown out the sound of things being thrown around in the room. On the other side of the door, the room was a mess. Stanley threw his chair against the wall and then let out an anguished screamed before falling on his knees. He wrapped his arms around himself, nails digging into his arms, and he openly sobbed. Letting all the bottled emotions free. All the pain he had kept. He looked up and stared out the window, “I c-can’t remember… I forgot who you are again… I don’t want to forget,” He felt ghostly arms wrapped around him and words whispered to his ears, lulling him to sleep:

_Lovely child, lay your head and sleep_

_Dream of a world full of circus rides_

_And golden streets_

_Lonely child, why are you so sad?_

_Why do the tears fall so easily?_

_You're too young to weep_

_So you pray_

_And you wait_

_For the better days when you'll be safe_

_And some day soon you'll find where you belong_

_Where there are no more broken lullabies…_

* * *

 

**NOW**

   The axe made a squelching sound as Stanley pulled it out of the last creature that attacked him. He took a few steps back, breathing heavily and eyes not leaving the creature to make sure it’s dead. It was small, the size of a child, however it was fast and vicious in its attacks. Its skin was grey and it didn’t have eyes. It had a wide mouth stretching from ear to ear but sewn shut. The creature came in a small group of five, each bearing a sharp object from metal to glass to knife. They came at him swiftly, hissing and snarling, and he noticed how each of them were aiming for his throat. Luckily, they were weak. He could kill them with one or two strong blow. They disarmed him during the fight and he had quickly equipped himself with the axe he took from the flower shop.

   Stanley sighed then walked toward the tire iron he dropped and picked it up. He hissed as he bend down, the cuts on his back, legs and left arm stung. He put away the axe and continued walking. He’s just three blocks away from his destination. He quickened his pace and kept a sharp eye for danger. He slowed down when he saw a trail of blood leading to an alleyway. He was about to ignore it but his instinct told him to investigate. His grip on the tire iron tightened as he followed the blood trail. It lead to a dark dead end. He fished out his flashlight and he tensed when he saw a body. It was male and his face was ravaged and unrecognisable.

   There was a glint next to the corpse’s hand and he went to check it out. It was a key with a tag telling him it belonged to Wood Side Apartments. He pocketed it and then checked the body for an ID or any other clues. After finding nothing useful, he stood up and exited the alleyway and continued toward his destination.

   Stanley stopped outside the gates of Blue Creek Apartment and Wood Side Apartment. It stretched from one alleyway to the other across the street, “No… no, no, no!”

   He raked a hand through his hair as he stared at the gaping hole. It was too wide for him to jump over. He couldn’t see a safe footing on the side of Wood Side Apartment for him to find a way to crossover. He kicked a can and shouted in frustration, “Damn it!”

   Thousands of red glowing eyes lit up the darkness in the abyss. Stanley backed away when he heard what sounded like flapping of wings. A swarm of moth-like creatures flew out of the hole, darkening the sky. Stanley cursed under his breath and ran toward the front gates of Wood Side Apartment. The front gate was locked. He remembered the key he found and quickly unlocked the gate and then he rushed toward the front door. He slammed the door behind him and the door rattled as the creatures hit the door. He looked at the windows and was relieved to see them boarded up. There were scratching sounds as the creatures tried to get to him but after a few minutes they stopped. Stanley cautiously went to the nearest window and looked through the gaps. The streets were empty. He sighed heavily and went to the door. He opened the door a crack, looked around and then slowly walked out.

   Once he was sure it was safe, he went to the edge of the hole and looked at the building across him: Blue Creek Apartments. He was so close. Something occurred to him and he looked at the side of the buildings, “The fire escape!”

   The fire escape for Wood Side Apartment was knocked down and had crashed through a window on the second floor of Blue Creek Apartments. He went back inside Wood Side Apartment and took out his flashlight, “Alright, let’s see what we got here.”

   Stanley shone his flashlight around the lobby. The beige paint of the walls were eroded and peeling off the wall and the carpet dirty and mouldy, some parts torn off.

   He went to the front desk and rummaged through the drawers. He found some old brochures about the apartment and other tourist attraction locations in the town. They were useless so he ignored them. He slammed the drawer shut then went to check the notice board. He took the apartment maps off the board and revealed a message hidden behind the papers. He shone his light over the message which was in red:

_When darkness falls everything changes._

_HIDE FROM LIGHT WHEN YOU’RE AWAKE!_

_STAY IN THE LIGHT WHEN YOU SLUMBER!_

     Stanley stared at the words for a few moments before laying the maps on the table top to go through them. There were three floors and twenty eight rooms. His brows furrowed when he looked at the crossed out rooms, leaving five rooms not crossed. Two of the rooms have question marks drawn on them and one with a star. The remaining two were left blank. He folded the papers and pocketed them. He checked the key cabinet after he pried it open with the crowbar and there was only one key with the number 314 engraved. He decided to check the rooms on the first floor. There was a graffiti in red paint written on the wall saying: _To Hell_ , with an arrow pointing toward the rooms below the words.

   Stanley shone the light down the hall and was relieved it was empty. He tried the first door he came to and it was locked. He tried the next one and it was locked as well. He hummed and took out the map and checked the numbers on the doors with the one in the map. The rooms he tried were crossed out. One room had a question mark on it, Room 107. He put the map away and headed straight for Room 107.

     Stanley changed his grip on the tire iron then he opened the door. It creaked on its hinges. The apartment was in shambles. There were broken glass and furniture. The wallpaper was peeling off, mold and wet spots can be seen on the ceiling, wall and floor and Stanley gagged when he was assaulted with something that reeked of a decaying body. Using his free arm to cover his nose, he then looked around the room. He grimaced as his shoes made squelching sounds on the wet carpet. There was nothing of interest in the living room so he went toward the bedrooms. The wall separating the two small bedrooms had a hole in it. Stanley peeked through the hole and he cringed when he saw a decaying body hanging off the ceiling fan. From the clothes, it was a woman. Maggots fell out of the body’s empty eye sockets, nose, ears and mouth. He noticed her fingers were missing.

      There was something sticking out of her mouth and he raised the flashlight to have a clear view of it. It was a key. Stanley righted the fallen chair below the body and he stood on it to get the key from the corpse’s mouth. He made a face as he pulled it out and muttered an apology. He looked at the key, it was big, probably a gate key. There was a strange symbol on it. A triangle with three circles on each corner. He put it in his backpack pocket and continued to look around the apartment. He found some canned fruits and a can opener, he took them for later since he hadn’t taken anything since breakfast. That reminded him, he didn’t know the time but the day is getting dark. He had to move quickly.

      He moved on to investigate the second floor. He confronted one of the creatures he encountered in the streets near the flower shop and had managed to kill it. He watched the body dissolved in its own acid. He manoeuvred around the acid pool and headed toward room 202 which was marked with a question mark on the map. The apartment was bare except for the walls which had strange symbols drawn on them. None of them made sense to him except for the one sentence that said “ _God will give us passage to paradise_ ” and he left feeling unnerved after seeing all the eyes on the walls. It made him felt like he was being watched. He went to room 205 that was marked with a star on the map.

      The apartment was darker than the others he had visited. He noted the walls were totally boarded up. Not a speck of light could get through. He stiffened when his radio began to make a whining sound. He lowered the volume and shone the light around. There was a mannequin in the middle of the room, dressed in bloodied clothes. His brows furrowed when he recognized the clothes. They look similar to the one he was wearing in the photo a decade ago, before the accident. There was a paper stuck to the shirt and he read the note: _Stan is not what he seems_.

      “What? What does this mean?” he asked himself. He took the note and put it in his pocket. Then he searched the jacket’s pockets. He found a white feather in the left pocket and there were soil in the right. He then checked the jeans’ pockets and only found a crumpled paper with a note saying: _Protect the mother of God_. Stanley frowned, “Mother of God?”

      He stared at the paper for a few seconds then stuffed it in his pocket. He looked around the apartment, there was not much to go through. The bedroom doors, bathroom and kitchen were blocked and he didn’t want to waste any more time to move the objects. He exited the room and went up to the third floor. He headed for room 314 which was crossed out in the map and tried the key he collected from the key cabinet. It didn’t fit. Stanley stared at the key wondering which door it’ll unlock. He then moved to room 310. 

      As he set foot in the room, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of vertigo. The world was shifting and spinning. His head was pounding and ears ringing. He fell on his hands and knees, the flashlight rolling away. There was a loud sound like heavy metal being dragged on concrete. He looked up and realized he was in hallway. The floor and walls were made of metal grates. Stanley looked over his shoulder and the door had disappeared. He realized the flashlight and tire iron he dropped were missing as well, “W-what?”

      The screeching sound of metal got closer and Stanley quickly got up to his feet. His head was still pounding but at least the sense of dizziness was gone. He reached for the crowbar in his backpack but paused when he saw a large creature appearing from the corner in front of him. It had a large pyramid-like shape for a head, made of metal and covered in rust and what looked like blood. Its skin was pale and it was topless and wore baggy white pants, there were scars on its chest and arms. The creature was covered head to toe in blood. Stanley’s eyes fell on the large sword it was dragging behind it, making that horrible sound. The creature raised a hand and he tensed as it pointed a finger at him.

   Stanley stumbled back when he felt cold air hit him. He turned around startled and saw a pale image of a small boy. The boy made frantic gestures at him and his lips were moving but he was soundless. Stanley shook his head, not understanding. There was a shout and he recognized Alessa’s voice, “ _GET DOWN!_ ”

   Stanley dropped to the floor in time to avoid from being cleaved in half by the creature’s sword. He stared at it wide eyed. He heard Alessa’s voice again, “ _RUN!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN! DUN! DUN! Cliffhanger! It’s a boss battle! I wanted to write more buuuuut then I’ll probably end up writing non-stop and wrote a 10k words chapter or something!


	8. Invitation to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Hints of child abuse.
> 
> I have been on hiatus for so long due to writer's block, and work has been stressful and hectic too! It was tough and this chapter is still not to my liking but I hope you guys enjoy reading! Don't be afraid to tell me for any mistakes done! ┏/◉\/

 

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**THEN**

Stanley stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking a town hidden in fog. The world was eerily silent. Not a tweet of bird, a howl of wind nor the rustle of leaves. The sky above was red and the air stank of blood and rotting flesh. He turned around and his breath hitched, eyes widening, when he saw rotting lifeless bodies hanging on tree branches by their throat. They swung back and forth slowly even though there was no wind to push them. He looked down when he heard chirping and hissing to find that he was standing on a swarm of roaches. With a startled cry he took a few steps back, shaking his legs frantically to shake off the ones climbing his legs. He grimaced when he heard crunching sounds as he crushed some of them under his feet.

The teen stopped when he remembered where he was standing. Stanley looked over his shoulders and realized he was very close to the edge. Another step back and he would have fallen to his death. He could feel the roaches climbing up his legs under his jeans, their tiny legs scratching his skin, "Aaargh! Get offa me!"

He slapped and kicked at the roaches then ran toward the trees with arms raised to cover his face. He bumped against corpses and tried not to trip over tree roots and bones littering the ground; it was also slick, soaked in blood.

The teenager squeezed his eyes shut and whispered under his breath, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

There was a long wailing sound in the distant, a _siren_ , coming from the town shrouded in fog. Stanley didn't dare to look back. His eyes widened as his surrounding began to change. The tree barks peeled off and turned to black ash and then disintegrated as they floated higher in the air. The trees were replaced with rusty metal poles. Barb wires sprouted from the ground and coiled around them making ear piercing scraping sounds. Stanley skidded to a halt, panting heavily, and looked around him as more horrifying changes took place. The blood soaked ground was replaced with metal gratings and below them he could see bright hot flames. Chains with hooks fell from nowhere above him and when he looked up all he saw was a thick layer of smoke and for a brief moment, he wondered where the chains were attached. Ashes and ember danced all around him. The air began to warm up and the stench of rusted metal, burning flesh and smoke assaulted him and made him gagged.

Stanley gasped when he heard a loud screech of metal against metal. A tall, ominous figure appeared through the thick smoke. There stood a horrendous creature; it has the body of a man covered in a sleeveless white robe covered in blood but its head was looked like a pyramid box sitting heavily on his shoulders. Stanley's eyes landed on the large cleaver it held in its right hand.

The frightened teenager took a few steps back, "W-what are you?"

The creature tilted its head slowly and stood in silence for a long moment. Then it took a step forward, its metal soled boot making a loud clang on the metal grating. It took another step and Stanley turned on his heels, not wanting to know what would happen if he stayed. His heart stuttered when a crazed high pitched laughter filled the air, " **There's nowhere to run kiddo! Nowhere to hide!** "

Stanley stumbled when the metal grating began to shift under him. He refused to fall and continued to go forward, eyes searching for an escape. Metal plates slide down the poles and making walls along the path he took. He was suddenly overwhelmed with claustrophobia as the walls made it seem he's running along a narrowing hallway. He saw movement in his peripheral view and suddenly something fell in front of him and he was forced to stop. He stared at it with wide eyes as it rose to its full height from its crouched position.

The creature was tall and lanky. It's surprisingly well dressed. It wore a bright yellow tailcoat, white dress shirt and gloves, black dress pants and dress shoes. And it's headless! The creature clapped its hands together and leaned forward, " **Now, now, Stano! Stop running from us! Don't you want to understand what's going on?** "

Stanley took a few steps back, shaking his head, "N-no."

The creature spread its arms, " **Are you sure?** "

A black mist rose from the hole where the neck should be and floated above the body as if it's a formless head. A single glowing yellow eye with slitted pupil appeared and stared down at him. Stanley felt a cold shiver ran down his spine as it spoke, " **You see, I know LOTS of things and I can tell you what you want to know," It began to circle him slowly and Stanley followed its movement warily, "I can give you answers to those questions haunting you!** "

"R-really? You can tell me-" Stanley quickly shut his mouth and mentally reprimanded himself for letting his curiosity get the best of him.

" **Yes. Though it's draining for me to keep in touch with you at this distance so why don't you hop in a cab and come over to Silent Falls? Everything will be revealed there!** "

Stanley frowned, "I- I don't-"

He was startled when cold hands grabbed his wrist. He looked down to see a blurry apparition of a girl. The girl pulled at him, shaking her head.

" **Well? What do you say Stano?** " asked the creature who didn't seem to notice the girl. It's eye narrowed as it waited for his reply.

Stanley took a step back from the creature, "No. I- I can't."

"Are you sure? Don't you want answers? Don't you want to know the truth?"

The teenager continued to shake his head as he backed away from the creature as it advanced on him. He stiffened when it suddenly gripped him by his shoulders, " **Don't you want to know who YOU are?** "

Stanley's voice shook as he stared at its one eye, "I - I'm-"

The creature suddenly let him go and stepped back chuckling. Stanley watched in confusion as it vanished in a puff of black mist. The world around him suddenly became silent and darkened. He looked around in fear when it became pitch dark. He began to panic when he couldn't see or heard anything. Someone grabbed him and whoever it was burst into flames in front of him. Bleeding empty sockets stared at him, " **EVERYONE IS DAMNED BECAUSE OF YOU!** "

Stanley screamed as the flames engulfed him.

"STANLEY! Stanley please wake up!" cried Filbrick as he clutched at his writhing son, pulling him close against his chest. He wished his wife was there to help him but she had gone to visit her sickly father for the weekend and had asked him to stay with their son. He pressed a hand against the teen's warm and sweaty forehead then slicked back his bangs. He sighed when his son soon stopped trashing. The teen whimpered and Filbrick gently rocked him back and forth, "Y-you're alright son. You're safe."

"D-dad? I-it hurts," Stanley choked out.

"What hurts?" asked Filbrick concerned.

The teen let out a sob, "M-my shoulder…"

Filbrick leaned back and stared at his son's shoulders. His eyes widened when he saw blood on Stanley's right shoulder. The teen leaned forward, curling in on himself and whimpered, "D-dad?"

"Son, this might hurt but I need to take off your shirt to have a look at your shoulder."

Stanley gulped and nodded. He tensed when his father pulled up his shirt and shuddered as cold air graced his exposed back. He howled when his shoulder flared with excruciating pain and he heard his father muttered a string of apologies. Filbrick began to have second thoughts as he carefully tried to remove his son's sweat and blood soaked T-shirt.

Once it was removed, he paled at the sight of the wound on his son's shoulder. The skin was red, blistered and bleeding where the skin peeled off when he pried off the shirt from being stuck on bloody skin. He fumbled for the flashlight on the nightstand and flicked it on, "Oh my god…"

"D-dad? Wha- what's wrong?" asked Stanley shakily.

Filbrick was speechless as he stared at the handprint burned onto his son's back. He swallowed a few times as his stomach churned. He pressed his other hand against his mouth and his brows knitted together when he noticed something else. There was a strange symbol: three circles arranged in a triangular shape and an eye in the middle with a narrow slit for a pupil. Blood was flowing from the slit, trailing down his son's back. Stanley shifted and looked over his shoulder, "Dad?"

Filbrick blinked, for a moment he thought his son's eyes were glowing gold and his pupils were narrow slits. Stanley stared at him, fear and confusion evident in his eyes, "Dad?"

"E-everything… everything's going to be alright son," Filbrick lied. And he knew his son knows it's a lie. Stanley nodded and closed his eyes, tilting to the side. Filbrick caught him and slowly lowered him onto the mattress and made sure he lay on his side. He stared at the burn mark on his son's shoulder. "I'll make sure you're safe son."

Outside the window, an ethereal apparition of a pale blonde girl looked into the room with sad eyes. She pressed a hand against the glass, forming frost on it, " _They found you… I tried. I really tried. I'm sorry._ "

* * *

**NOW**

Stanley hit the ground hard. He hissed as pain flared on his right shoulder. He gritted his teeth and scrambled to his feet then ran toward the metal door at the end of the long hallway. The pyramid headed man pulled his large knife out of the wall. The rusty blade made an ear piercing screech. The creature made chase and even though he was moving slowly, the thumps of his metal soled boots echoed loudly, and that made Stanley anxious. He grabbed the knob of the nearest door and jiggled it, "C'mon! C'mon! Damn it!"

His shoulder still hurt and he wasn't sure if he could kick the door with his shaky legs. He raised the crowbar in his hand and jammed it between the door and its frame, close to the knob. He gave a hard push until he heard a crack. Stanley quickly pulled the crowbar free then pushed the door with his full weight. The door swung open with a rush of cold air and he quickly dashed into the pitch black hallway. His instincts told him to find a place to hide. Stanley fumbled in the dark, hands brushing against gritty and slimy wall, feet shuffling on wet slippery floor littered with things he couldn't identify in the darkness.

His fingers brushed on what felt like a doorknob and he turned it: it's unlocked. Stanley opened the door and quickly got inside. He shut the door quietly behind him and made a quick survey of the room. He couldn't see much but it looked like an abandoned apartment full of junk. He went toward the back room and found the bathroom. The shower curtain was torn and draped on the edge of the grimy bathtub. He got into the tub and pulled the curtain over him.

Stanley slowed his breathing and remained still. His ears strained to listen for any sounds of movement. Something about hiding in a bathtub felt familiar to him. There was a ringing in his head and a forgotten memory flashed in his mind.

_"Stan?"_

_The smaller boy sniffled and raised his head from his knees. A familiar face appeared.._

**Stanford?**

_The boy peeked through the curtains, "There you are!"_

_"Leave me alone," said Stanley miserably._

_The other boy climbed into the bathtub and Stanley pressed himself against the tub, trying to keep distance. Stanford sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I laughed at you."_

_Stanley bit his lower lip and kept his face hidden behind his crossed arms. The two of them sat in a long silence until the the elder twin decided to talk, "Look, I was scared too."_

_That caught his attention. Stanley looked at his brother, "Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"B-but you didn't scream when the thunder boomed," said Stanley in a small voice._

_"True, but I was scared. That was the loudest thunder I've ever heard! It shook the whole building!" said Stanford as he spread his arms._

_Stanley stared at his twin skeptically. Stanford sighed and moved to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around Stanley's shoulders, "I was scared but I have to be brave."_

_Stanley turned to him, confused, "Why?"_

_His brother smiled, "Because I'm the big brother. And mom said big brothers can't show any fear because we have to protect the little one! That's you!"_

_Stanley sniffled, "I'm not little."_

_"Youngest then. You can't deny that!"_

_The brothers sat in silence. Stanley began to feel drowsy. The sound of rain pattering against the small high window of the bathroom was lulling him to sleep. He stifled a yawn. His brother chuckled, "Wanna go back to our room?"_

_"Too sleepy… to move."_

_"Okay then," said Stanford as he got up and left the bathroom. For a moment Stanley felt fear creeping into him at the thought of sleeping in the bathroom alone. A few moments later his brother returned with some pillows and a blanket, "Let's sleep in here together! Mom and dad might be angry at us tomorrow but I'm too sleepy to carry you to our room."_

_Stanley's heart warmed at the thought. He smiled as he started to drifted off. He felt his brother putting a pillow behind him and their shared blanket thrown over him. His brother sat down beside him and pulled him close, "It's okay Lee, I'm here. I'll make sure no monster come get you."_

_Stanley yawned. He turned to his brother, snuggling close for warmth, "But y'said monsters r'not real."_

"I know. Sweet dreams little brother."

When Stanley slowly came to, there was light. The darkness had disappeared and it was bright in the bathroom. Stanley sat up and rubbed his temple which throbbed dully. He looked around and realized the east facing wall of the bathroom had a big hole. The weather outside was cloudy but there was no fog. He cautiously climbed out of the bathtub, ' _Did I… Did I fall asleep? Was that all a dream?_ ' He walked out of the bathroom and stared at the pile of junk in the living room, "No. Not a dream."

Stanley went toward the door and he cautiously looked outside. The hallway was unfamiliar, dark and empty. He closed the door and decided to have a quick look at the apartment he's currently in. He looked outside the window and he was sure he's currently in Blue Creek Apartment. He could see Wood Side Apartment's collapsed fire escape that crashed into the apartment next to the one he's currently in.

Stanley went back to the bathroom and a glint on the floor caught his eyes. He walked toward it and picked up the silver pocket watch that was in a small crack on the floor. He turned it around in his hand, it was a half hunter pocket watch. He noted it was slightly heavy. The case of the watch was carved with the phases of the moon. The full moon was a red jewel which he assumed was a glass in the center was shattered and two of the watch's hands were missing. The minute hand remained attached to the watch, pointing at the number six. He pressed on the latch release button and the case popped open. Stanley notice words carved on the backside of the case:

 

_"Henry, 5. Max, 6. Shanon, 4."_

 

Stanley stood contemplating about the significance of the words then gave up and pocketed the watch. He then looked outside through the collapsed wall. When he looked down, he stared at a bottomless pit. He backed away when he suddenly felt dizzy. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and wait for the dizziness to fade. His stomach suddenly growled and he remembered he hadn't eaten since he left Gravity Hills. He took out the canned fruits and the can opener he found earlier. He looked at the pipe and although he was wary there would be any clean water, he turned the knob anyways. He was surprised when fresh clean water flow out of the pipe. He washed the canned fruit and can opener and then put them aside. He took a few moments to wash his face and hands. He sighed at the coolness of the water.

Stanley sat in the bathtub as he opened the canned fruit and he let out a relieved sighed when he realized the contents were still edible. He didn't have a spoon so he just used his hands to scoop out the mixed fruits. The sweetness brought him relief and gave him energy. It may not be enough to last him the whole day but he was glad he had something to fill his stomach. He drank every last drop of the syrup, not minding the sweet taste then tossed the empty can aside. He washed his hands and mouth and then climbed out. He decided it's time to leave the apartment.

The hallway was dark but he could still see what was around him. He cursed when he remembered he lost his flashlight, along with the tire iron, when he encountered the pyramid headed man. He had no choice but to keep moving. He tried all the doors as he walked toward the stairs but they were all locked. As he walked he noticed some childish doodles on the walls, drawn with what appeared to be blue and red crayons. Mostly they were doodles of a happy little girl with a woman, _her mother_ , he assumed. And as he went further, the drawings get grimmer: The girl was taken from her mother and put in a small room for days. She was visited by strangers whose face were blanks. She was always cold and hungry. She missed her mother very much. There were some drawings of a man with a wide grin and the girl crying. And one day she was taken out of the dark room and brought to a place with many people.

Stanley stopped when he reached a dead end and stared at the last drawing of the girl on on fire. There were words scribbled on the wall: **they burned me and sent me to Hell.**

The word ' _Why?!_ ' was scrawled all over the wall and floor. Stanley was horrified at the thought of a young child burned alive. He stared at the words and pressed a palm against the the word 'Hell', "What have they done?"

He stepped back when the wall crumbled, revealing stairs that lead into darkness. He stared at it warily. He wasn't sure if he should go down without light. Then he remembered he had a lighter! He wanted to smack himself right there. He looked around for things he could use to make a torch. He even made the long way back to the apartment he was in earlier to look for the things he needed. He gathered some cloth from a torn curtain, a broken table leg and some wires. He quickly made a torch and lit up the curtain. He's not sure how long it'll last but he hoped it'll last long enough until he found a way out.

Stanley stared at the darkness. He took in a deep breath and began his descent into the **unknown**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC. Apologies for any spelling or grammatical error. If there's anything that seems off or confusing due to missing sentence, do tell me. Cheerio!


	9. The Loneliest Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the long hiatus. Life is a wreck. Anyways, I've returned with an update! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the kudos. Thanks to WhisperOfTheDay, Beth, WarriorNun, maxwellpines, WDW and Miyuki_Namida49 for commenting! I appreciate it.

**Chapter Eight**

**THEN**

           Stanley watched as the coffin was lowered into the grave. Inside the coffin, his mother sleeps until the end of time. He feels nothing, and he wondered briefly if he should be concerned with his lack of emotion. His eyes were dry. There were no more tears to shed. The day was bright and the birds sang merrily above their heads. A contradiction to the atmosphere surrounding the small crowd of people who attended the funeral. A crow cawed and Stanley raised his eyes to stare at it as it perched on a nearby tombstone. It stared at him with its beady eyes. It cawed once more before taking flight.

           Shermie let out a choked sob beside him and he stepped closer to his brother, the back of his left hand brushing against Shermie’s clenched right hand. Filbrick’s hand lay on his eldest son’s back, between his shoulder blades, and his thumb absentmindedly rubbed at the nape of his son’s neck as a sign of comfort. He was silent but his eyes were red as he stared at his wife’s coffin. His mind whirling with questions. Lisa’s death was so sudden. He had lost one of his sons not four months ago. Why is this happening to their family? He glanced at Stanley who was staring at him with blank eyes. He wondered what was going on in his son’s head at that moment. Stanley blinked once, then moved his gaze to the coffin and narrowed his eyes.

           The three remaining Pines returned home in silence. Filbrick took out a bottle of whiskey and sat alone in the kitchen while his sons went to their respective rooms upstairs to mourn.

           Stanley tossed his tie and coat onto the chair before he sat on his bed.  He could hear Shermie crying in his room. Shermie was always an open book. He wear his heart on his sleeve. The overly emotional brother of the Pines brothers. Stanley he pondered if he should go comfort his brother.

 _It wasn’t an accident_.

           Stanley looked up and a girl was standing in front of him. She flickered like static in a television. His brows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

_Your mother… she was murdered._

           “What?”

_She got too close. She knows their secrets. The secrets they keep in Silent Falls._

           Stanley stood up and the girl flickered out of sight. He gasped and looked around the room. His thoughts filled with questions: murdered? Ma was murdered? Why? What was she doing at Silent Falls? Wasn’t she visiting his grandparents? Who killed her?

           He needed to know. He left his room and went downstairs. His strides wide and quick as he approached the kitchen, “Pa?”

           Filbrick looked up at him with swollen red eyes. Stanley noticed the bottle of whiskey was almost empty. He knew his father was drunk and he should just leave him alone. However, he couldn’t stop himself, “Why was ma in Silent Falls?”

           Filbrick’s eyes narrowed, “What?”

           Stanley knew he should back off but he couldn’t seem to do so. He wanted answers, “Why was she in Silent Falls?”

           Filbrick stood up unsteadily, “What are you talking about?”

           His son stared at him, confused, “Didn’t you say she went to visit her parents?”

           The oldest Pines gulped, “Stan… your grandparents live up in Ashfield. They don’t live in Silent Falls anymore. Not for thirty years.”

           Stanley frowned in confusion. His father approached him unsteadily, staring at him with worry. Stanley’s frown deepened when he saw a hint of fear in his father’s eyes. He tilted his head, “Didn’t she die in Silent Falls?”

           Filbrick’s eyes widened and he grabbed his son’s shoulders, “Stop saying that damned town’s name!”

           “D-dad?” asked Stanley, shocked at his father’s reaction.

           Filbrick began shaking him frantically, “I don’t want to hear that name ever again! You hear me boy?! Do you hear me?!”

           “Dad! What are you doing?!” Shermie exclaimed as he rushed in to separate his father from his brother. He frowned when he smelled whiskey in his father’s breath. He was startled when his father grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him forward. He nearly fell forward at the sudden shift of his balance.

           “And you Shermie! Don’t you ever go near that town!” Filbrick growled.

           Shermie grabbed his father's wrist, his heart pounding, “Dad, let go!”

           “Please say you won’t go near that town! Never!”

           “What’s got into you dad?! What town?”

           “What’s in Silent Falls?” asked Stanley.

           Filbrick and Shermie stiffened as they stared at the youngest Pines. Stanley’s eyes glowed eerily in the dark. Anger flashed in Filbrick’s eyes and before Shermie could stop him, he swung a fist at his youngest son. Stanley’s head snapped to the right and he stumbled a few steps back.

           Shermie gasped, “What the fuck dad?!”

           “Don’t.you.ever.say.that.town’s.name!” Filbrick growled, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

           Shermie stepped between his father and brother protectively, “STOP! You’re drunk dad!”

           “Dad… I-I’m sorry,” said Stanley shakily as he stared at his father with wide eyes, hurt and betrayal shining in them. Filbrick’s anger was quickly snuffed out and was replaced with guilt. He realized this was the first time he hurt one of his sons physically. _What have I done?_ He thought, horrified. He took a step forward but Shermie quickly placed a palm against his chest to stop him. His son glared at him, silently giving him a warning.

           “Don’t apologize Stanley. Not your fault. Why don’t you go upstairs?” said Shermie soothingly.

           Stanley nodded numbly and turned to leave. Once he was out of sight, Shermie shifted his gaze to his father, his eyes narrowed and nostrils flared in anger, “What’s wrong with you?! I know you’re grieving but seriously dad! What the fuck man?!”

           “I- I don’t... “ Filbrick couldn’t finish. He was speechless.

           Shermie shook his head with a huff, “Go to bed and sober up dad. We’ll talk in the morning.”

           Filbrick watched his son jogged up the stairs. He rubbed a hand on his face and sighed wearily as he wandered toward his bedroom. When he pushed the door open, he was swamped with loneliness and emptiness. Usually, Lisa would be sitting in bed with a book or cross stitching something. Now it’s empty. He trudged toward the bed and flopped down on his side. He let out a shaky breath and a choked sob as he let the tears fall freely, “Lisa… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

* * *

           “Hey,” said Shermie.

           Stanley looked up at him with wide eyes, “Shemie, I didn’t-”

           “It’s okay Stan. Here, lemme see the damage,” said the eldest brother as he approached him. He turned on the bedside lamp and Stanley flinched at the bright light. His brother gently held his face and assessed him. He clicked his tongue, “It’s not bad. You’ll probably get a bruise.”

           “Nothing I never had before,” said Stanley as he pulled away from his brother’s hands. His brother frowned at those words.

           Shermie sat down beside him, their shoulder touching, “A-are you going to be alright Stan?”

           “I’ll live. Like I said, nothing I’ve-”

           “I mean without mom,” said Shermie shakily. His eyes prickled with tears at the thought of their deceased mother.

           Stanley was silent for a long moment, “I dunno.”

           “Maybe you should come live with me?” said Shermie.

           “Sherm, I got school.”

           “I know, sorry. That was a dumb suggestion.”

           “... I’ll go with you though, once I graduate high school.”

           Shermie turned to him, “Really?”

           Stanley smiled, “Yeah. I applied to GHU remember?”

           “Right. Did you…”

           “No. He still didn’t know.”

           “Are you going to tell him?”

           Stanley was silent.

           “Stan?”

           “Maybe after I graduate.”

           Shermie nodded, “Okay.”

           The brothers sat in silence. Shermie was startled when Stanley suddenly leaned heavily against him, “I miss ma…”

           “I miss her too brother,” said Shermie as he wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. He heard his brother gasped and flinched, “Stan?”

           “N-nothing. Just… startled.”

           Shermie frowned but he didn’t push for an answer. A few minutes later, his brother’s breathing evened out. He carefully maneuvered his brother and lay him down gently. He took off his shoes and wondered if he should take off his brother’s dress shirt but decided against it when his brother shivered. He pulled the blanket over him and ruffled his hair affectionately, “Good night Stan.”

           When he left, he didn’t hear his brother’s quiet whimper as he rolled onto his left side to alleviate the pain on his right shoulder. Stanley cracked his eyes open, “G’night Sherm…”

* * *

 

           When morning came, both brothers had their breakfast in silence. Their father had left early. ‘Off to work’ as the little note on the fridge says. But both brothers knew he was avoiding them after last night's event. Shermie was staring into space, his coffee forgotten and gone cold. Stanley stared at his cereals sleepily, eyes red with lack of sleep. He was plagued by nightmares but fortunately he didn’t make a ruckus to alert his brother. He was dreaming about that place again. Silent Falls.

           “I have to go back to Gravity Hills on Saturday,” said Shermie cautiously.

           Stanley nodded, “The day after tomorrow.”

           “Maybe I should take another week off?”

           Stanley looked at his brother, “Sherm, you’re in your final term. You got a thesis and a portfolio to finish.”

           “Ah, right. I shouldn’t waste anymore time…”

           Shermie took a sip of his cold coffee and he met his brother’s gaze, eyes glistening, “I’m sorry I have to leave you.”

           Stanley sighed and gave him a small smile, “You big softie. I’ll be fine. I got dad.”

           Shermie’s eyes darkened, “That’s what I’m worried about.”

           “Hey, dad was drunk and upset last night. I’m sure he didn’t mean to hit me. He ain’t thinkin’ straight.”

           “What if he gets drunk every night while I’m not here? What if he hurts you?”

           “C’mon bro. It's dad. Besides, I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself. I’ll stay out of his sight whenever he’s drunk. It’ll be fine.”

           Shermie seemed to contemplate about it, “Okay. But if he hurts you, you call me!”

           Stanley nodded, “I will.”

           “Promise?” asked Shermie, his voice small and hopeful.

           Stanley smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Promise.”

           Two days later, Stanley watched his brother drove off solemnly. His father wasn’t home so he was left alone. He sighed and closed the door behind him. The house was silent and cold. He tried to remember when it was warm and filled with laughter but it was no use. He was actually relieved Shermie didn’t ask him about… about the brother he couldn’t remember. He frowned and rubbed his dully throbbing temple. He went up to his room and dug out a journal he had been keeping and opened it. The most common words written in the journal were; **Stanford** , **Silent Falls** and **accident**. The three keys to his memory loss.

           He pressed his lips in a firm line and read through the pages, hoping to remember details. He made plans for the future. One day he’s going there. He’ll go to Silent Falls and find out the truth.

* * *

 

**NOW**

           Stanley wasn’t sure how long he has been walking but the stairs seemed to stretch on forever into darkness. He mused if it’s leading him to Hell and shook his head to banish the thought. He glanced at his torch and he began to worry it wouldn’t last long. The flame flickered and he paused. He could feel a cool breeze. He quickened his pace and he finally saw the bottom of the stairs. The flat ground was wet and covered in moss. There was a rusty metal door, that resembles a submarine door, at the end of the narrow passage.

           Stanley wedged the torch between a crack in the wall so his hands are free to turn the wheel on the door. He grunted as he had to pull with all his might. The wheel gave a screech as it turned on it’s rusted axle. A gust of wind burst through the opened door that it blew out the torch. However, there was light coming from the other side. Stanley cautiously went through the door.

           The room was spacious and dimly lit. Stanley sputtered when a black butterfly flew at his face. He waved it away with a scowl. He looked around and concluded he’s in a boiler room. There was a spiral stairs and he walked up, hoping to find the exit since he didn’t see one on the floor he was standing. He reached the top and opened the door. What he saw shocked him.

           “What the heck?”

           He was in a forest. He looked behind him and wondered how he ended up on the surface when he was sure he had walked a **very** long way down in the dark passage. He cautiously stepped out and the leaves crunched under his foot. The ground was solid. He shut the door behind him. It seemed like he had step out of a concrete box. He decided not to dwell too long and that he should find his way back to town.

           “Stan?”

           Stanley looked up when he heard rustling. Edward climbed down a nearby tree and dust his hands on his jeans. He stared at Stanley with wide eyes, “You’re alive!”

           “Eddie! How did you- Why did you run off?!”

           Edward rolled his eyes, “Duh! I had to hide from the monsters. Weren’t you listening to me?”

           Stanley looked at him over quickly. The teenager looked unharmed and his eyes showed more clarity than the last time he saw the kid. Edward combed his hair back with his hand, “So did you find that friend of yours?”

           Stanley shook his head, “No.”

           “Bummer man. Look, I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna leave Freaky Town.”

           Stanley looked around and saw clouds of mist appearing around them, “I thought you said we can’t-”

           “Only when there’s fog. It’s safe now. We’re back in the real world! See? The sky is clear!” said the teenager with a grin as he motioned around him.

           “Edward… I can see the fog.”

           The smile on the teen’s face disappeared and his eyes widened with worry, “Oh no. You have unfinished business here.”

           “Unfinished bus-”

           “You better run Stan! Find a safe place!” said Edward frantically as he began to fade from his sight.

           “Where?! We’re in a forest!” said Stanley as the fog swiftly rolled in as if it was alive and wanted to devour him. Everything seemed to turn dark and grey.

           “ _STAN, RUN!_ ” cried Edward’s voice from beyond the fog.

           Stanley cursed under his breath when he heard a howl. He turned and started running. His eyes darted around looking for threats. The trees creaked as they shriveled and turned black. The leaves falling and disintegrating into ash. Stanley coughed when the smell of smoke assaulted his nose and his eyes stung. He blinked and tears washed away the ash that got into his eyes. He could see light in the distant and he quickened his pace.

           As he got closer, he slowed down to a halt and his eyes widened as he stared at the burning building. He could see a cross on one of the two towers and guessed it was a church. The flames were fierce as they devour the building. The hot air wrapped around him and the air stifling. His clothes began to get soaked with sweat.

_Ring around the rosy_

_A pocketful of posies_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_They all fall down!_

           Stanley saw a girl dancing a few feet from the burning building. She was wearing a white nightgown which was stained with dirt and soot. Her long blonde hair flying around her as she twirled. He ran toward her, “Hey! Get away from there!”

           The girl spun around with a gasp, startled. She stared at him with wide fearful eyes. Stanley’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at the familiar face. _Alessa?!_ She looks younger but she is definitely the ghostly girl he kept seeing. He could see she was ready to run and he quickly raised a placating hand, “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

           “W-who are you?” she asked with a small voice, her bottom lip quivering.

           “I… I’m Stanley and I’m kinda lost. What’s your name sweetie?”

           She looked around anxiously, “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers. Aunt Christa will not be pleased.”

           “You can talk with me. You see, I’m a policeman,” he lied.

           Her eyes widened with wonder, “A policeman? Then you must be a good man!”

           Stanley smiled at her. She smiled back shyly, “My name is Pacifica.”

           “Pacifica. That’s a nice name.”

           They jumped when there was a loud groan and the burning church began to collapse. Stanley instinctively pulled Pacifica into his arms and took her away from the burning building. He watched as it collapsed, “What happened here?”

           “She burned it down,” said Pacifica.

           Stanley looked down at her, “Who?”

           Pacifica shook her head, “I shouldn’t say her name. It’s forbidden to say her name. Aunt Christa says it’s bad luck.”

           Stanley frowned, “Why are you here alone Pacifica?”

           The girl pursed her lips, “I’m not alone.” She smiled widely and poked his nose gently, “I’m with you!”

           Stanley couldn’t help but chuckle, “Smart ass.”

           Pacifica’s eyes widened and she gasped, “You said a bad word!”

           “Sorry,” said the man as he put her down. He frowned when he realized she was barefooted and that her feet were covered in cuts, “Pacifica, your feet...”

           “Huh? Oh, it’s okay! I’m used to it!” she beamed as she wiggled her toes.

           Stanley straightened and looked around, “Where is everyone?”

           “They’re all _dead_.”

           His eyes darted to her and he was disturbed by the way she said it calmly, “What do you mean sweetie?”

           “ _She_ killed them. They were mean to me and she killed them and burned them.”

           “Who?”

           “I’m not allowed to say her name.”

           Stanley knelt in front of her, “Is she a bad person?”

           The girl shook her head, “She’s not a bad person. She protects me!”

           “But sweetie, what she did… it’s not right.”

           “But… they were mean and horrible to me. They hurt me!”

           Stanley’s eyes softened as he took her small hands in his, “Pacifica, I’ll-”

           “Get your hands off her!” a woman shouted as she approached them with a frown.

           Stanley stood up to face her and he didn't miss the way Pacifica gasped in fear and quickly hide behind him. He sized the approaching woman. She had dark brown hair tied up in a tight bun and narrow brown eyes. Her face was sharp and so was her nose. Her lips thin and covered in dark red lipstick. She was a good one foot shorter than him. He could take her down if he need to, he mused. She was wearing a long black dress with white collar and cuffs. He blinked, _is she a_ _nun?_

           “Aunt Christabella,” Pacifica whispered fearfully. Stanley instinctively pushed her behind him to keep her out of the woman’s sight.

           “Come to me Pacifica!” said Christabella sternly.

           Pacifica hesitated and Stanley spoke up, “Who are you?”

           The woman glared at him, “I am her guardian.”

           “You left her alone!”

           “I did not! I went to make sure everyone is safely out of the burning building!” said Christabella as she motioned at what used to be a church. She glared down at Pacifica, “And this little rascal had wandered off from the group! You had me worried young lady!”

           “I’m sorry,” said Pacifica in a quiet voice.

           Christabella grabbed her and pulled her along, “Come, we need to get back to the group!”

           “Hey now, no need to be rough with the kid," said Stanley as he followed them.

           Christabella stopped and turned to him, her eyes judging him warily, “Who are you? I have never seen you around town before.”

           “I’m Stanley Pines. I’m from Gravity Hills and was just passing through. Car broke down on the way,” he lied again. He nodded to the still burning church, “Saw the smoke and ran here to see what happened.”

           “Well, I’ve called the fire department and they’re on their way. You should go along now and get help for your car.”

           Stanley didn’t like the woman. He glanced at Pacifica who stared at him with pleading wide eyes. He wanted to help her. She’s obviously afraid of this woman. But he couldn’t do anything as Christabella tugged at the little girl. Pacifica threw another look at him over her shoulder, her eyes calling to him for help. Stanley jogged after them, “Wait!”

           Christabella stopped again and turned to him, annoyance evident on her face, “What is it now Mr. Pines?”

           “I need a phone.”

           The woman seemed to chew at the inside of her cheeks. She tilted her head, “There’s a telephone booth near the entrance gate.”

           Stanley looked to where she motioned and he could see the black painted gates. It struck him odd that there’s a telephone booth at the entrance of the church. He nodded his thanks to her and glanced at Pacifica who mouthed, _please don’t go_! He was torn. If he took the girl with him and ran off, he could end up in trouble. He’s in a strange place after all. And he didn’t want to endanger her what with monsters that tend to show up whenever the fog appears.

           “Is everyone safely out of the church?” he asked, stalling the woman.

           Christabella’s brows furrowed, “Yes, and this is not a church, it’s an orphanage.”

           “Oh.”

           “I must leave now. The children must be terrified.”

           “W-wait!” Pacifica blurted out. She pulled her arm free and ran to hug Stanley. Her short arms wrapped around his waist. She looked up at him and whispered, “Be safe, Lee!”

           Stanley’s heart stuttered at the name. Only his brothers called him that. It was their affectionate nickname for him especially from Stanford. _Ford_ , his heart whispered with an ache. Pacifica dug out something from her nightgown pocket and placed it in his right hand. She curled his fingers around it and kissed them, “This’ll protect you!”

           “Sister Christabella?” asked a small voice.

           Stanley looked up and he held his breath when he saw small boy with curly brown hair and large brown eyes. His large glasses resting at the bridge of his nose and freckles peppered his cheeks. The boy resembles someone he knows. Someone he grew up with. The boy stared at him anxiously and he quickly hid his hands behind his back making Stanley curious of his action. Pacifica ran to the boy and grabbed one of his hands, “Ford! Are you alright?”

           Stanley nearly choked when he heard the name, “Ford?” he whispered.

           Christabella clicked her tongue in annoyance, “Oxford! I told you to stay with the group didn’t I?”

           The boy, Oxford, bowed his head, “I’m sorry Sister Christabella. I was worried about Paz.”

           “It’s alright, Ford. I’m okay!” said Pacifica cheerfully.

           Oxford examined her with his eyes and nodded, “Okay.”

           “Come children. Let’s hurry back to the group,” said Christabella as she ushered them away. Pacifica waved at Stanley sadly. Oxford turned to him and gave him a shy wave as well before he quickly hid his hand. Stanley’s eyes widened and his vision blurred with tears. He didn’t miss it. Oxford has six fingers and that made his heart stutter and ached so much it physically hurts. _I’m a freak, Lee_ , a small voice whispered in his head sadly.

           “No. No you’re not,” he whispered without being aware. He watched the two children disappear with Christabella to the other side of the still burning building. Stanley let out a stuttering sigh and opened his hand to see a black butterfly brooch in his hand. His brows knitted in confusion but he decided to keep it with him. He put it in a small pocket inside his coat and then walked toward the telephone booth. He heard a rumble and saw a bus filled with children drove out of the orphanage’s courtyard. He saw a glimpse of Pacifica and Oxford staring at him solemnly. His eyes focused on Oxford’s six fingered hand pressed against the window.

           Memories flashed to the forefront of his mind. A boy with tears in his brown eyes staring at him sadly as he raised his hands, “ _I’m a freak, Lee._ ”

_Stanley grabbed those hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, “No. No you’re not! You’re my brother, Ford!”_

_Stanford let out a choked sob, “I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.”_

_Stanley’s eyes softened, “Don’t be. I’ll do it a million times if I have to. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you because you’re different Ford.”_

_Stanford shook his head, “Why am I so different? Why do I have these?!”_

_“Hey, hey now brother. Remember what ma said? You’re unique. You’re special.”_

_“But-”_

_“Ford, you’re the smartest kid I know! You’re also the bravest!”_

_Stanford let out a short laugh, “Not as brave as you though…”_

_“Point is, I’ll never stop loving you. Yeah, you’re different and people call you a freak but that doesn’t matter! I’m here. Shermie’s here. Even ma and pa! We’re a bunch of freaks! A family of freaks!”_

_Stanford laughed, amused, and Stanley smiled as his brother gave him a light shove, “You’re not making sense!”_

_Stanley rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Stanford put a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, “Thanks, Lee.”_

_“Anytime,” said Stanley as he helped his brother to his feet. He started to pick up his brother’s scattered books and papers. And when he straightened, his brother was staring at him with a sad smile, “What?”_

_“You’re an idiot Stan,” he said it sadly. His eyes sorrowful and pained. He wanted to say more but he couldn’t say it._

_Stanley patted his brother’s chest with the books and papers in his hands lightly, “Well… you’re my freak and I’m your idiot. Deal with it.”_

_They turned when they heard heavy footsteps. Shermie appeared from the corner and he sprinted towards them. His eyes wide with worry, “Guys! Are you alright?! I heard from Starla-”_

_“We’re fine Sherm. I kicked those bozos ass!”_

_“Language, Stan!” warned Shermie._

_Stanley rolled his eyes exasperatedly. He protested as Shermie began fussing over him and his twin, “Hey, back off! You’re worst than ma!”_

_“B-but I’m your big brother! I’m supposed to protect you!” said Shermie as his eyes shone with tears. Leave it to Shermie to get emotionally worked up. Stanley sighed and glanced at Stanford who gave him an amused smile. Stanford pushed his glasses up, “Let’s go home.”_

_As they walked, Stanley grabbed his twin's hand, startling him. Stanford gave him a questioning look and Stanley gazed back with a determined look in his eyes. He’s not going to let anyone hurt his brother for being different. He’ll make sure of it._

           “But I failed,” Stanley whispered as he pressed his forehead against the glass wall of the telephone booth, his shoulders trembling. Tears streamed down his cheeks and leaving dark stains on the floor, “ **I failed**.”


	10. Sleeping Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Stanley Pines, Stanford Pines, Filbrick Pines, Carla McCorkle, Dr Michael Kauffmann.
> 
> Words: 4166  
> Rating: PG-13 for language.  
> NOTE: I feel so horrible for not updating as soon as I last thought I could. Been a lot of unexpected things happening in life that's slowing down my fandom related work. Here's a new chapter for this story and I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Chapter Nine**

**THEN**

           Tick. Tick. Tick.

           The metronome went on in a steady rhythm.

           Tick. Tick. Tick.

           Stanley stared unblinkingly at the wall across him. The middle aged man with greying brown hair, sitting to his right, cleared his throat, "How are you feeling Stanley?"

           Stanley glanced at him before his eyes wandered back to stare blankly at the wall. The man sighed as he leaned forward, his hands clasped together, "Tell me about your days, Stanley."

           "There's nothing to talk about," said the teenager as he shrugged his shoulders. His hands moved to clasped together.

           "Have you had any… episodes?"

           Stanley frowned, "No."

           "Now Stanley, don't lie. You must be honest with me if you want my help."

           The teenager glared at him, "I don't need your help Dr. Kauffmann. You're here because my father thinks I need therapy!"

           "But you do, don't you?" asked the man.

           Stanley looked away with a scowl. He hates these sessions. He hates the way Dr. Kauffmann looks at him with his calculating eyes. He shivered involuntarily. The doctor sighed and leaned back, "C'mon Stanley, your father is just concerned of your well being."

           "You meant to say he thinks I've got a loose screw up in my noggin'," said Stanley bitterly. He snorted, "The way I see it, the old man needs the therapy more than I do."

           Dr. Kauffmann tilted his head curiously, "Why is that?"

           Stanley shrugged again as he shifted on the bed where he was sitting, "He's the one losing his marbles after ma- after ma died."

           The doctor nodded, keeping that piece of information in his mind. The teenager fell silent again and Dr. Kauffmann sighed, "You think it's your fault."

           Stanley's brows knitted together and his hands shook as he put pressure on his knuckles. His eyes glisten and he whispered through gritted his teeth, "Isn't it?"

           "Stanley, we've talked about this. What happened, it was out of your control. You're not responsible. Things happen, people die. It's unfortunate that you've lost loved ones at a young age."

           Stanley remained silent but Dr. Kauffmann could tell he was agitated by the way he worried his bottom lip and rubbed his right thumb against his left palm. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw muscles were clenched tight. Stanley's shoulders lowered, a sign he's closing in on himself again.

           "Everyone is going to die, even if we like to pretend otherwise. You could die tonight, in your sleep. Doesn't that terrify you?"

           "It does," Stanley said in a quiet voice.

           "Hmm?"

           "I am scared of death, doc. I almost died in that accident months ago. But not knowing what happened to me, not being able to remember, that's worse. Much worse than death."

           Dr. Kauffmann stared at the haunted look in the teenager's eyes. The kid looked older than his age. That's what trauma do to you. It sucks the life out of you. He cleared his throat and asked the question he always asks during these sessions, "Why do you want to remember something so horrific Stanley?"

           Stanley's eyes looked distant as he gazed at nothing in particular, "Because I lost something important that day. Someone precious to me."

           "Who?" Dr. Kauffmann pushed on. He wondered if the answer will be different this time. He watched as confusion and fear bled into the teenager's brown eyes. The kid looked at him with large terrified eyes. Dr. Kauffmann held back a sigh. He knew the answer before Stanley even say it.

           "I… I don't know," said the teenager with a shaky voice.

           "That's alright Stanley."

           "No," said the teenager firmly. The tone startled the doctor and he observed the teenager's face. There was determination in his eyes now. Usually those eyes looked hollow and lost, but not this time. It's as if the dying flame in him became stronger, brighter.

           "It's not alright, doctor."

           "But holding onto it will only hurt you more."

           "I'll take my chances."

           There was a long silence with the exception of the metronome ticking away in a steady rhythm on the desk.

           "Let's change the subject. How is school?"

           He could see the teenager was not pleased but followed his lead, "Same as always."

           "Do you still get into fights?"

           Stanley clenched his jaw. Of course his father would mention that to the doctor, "I try my best to stay out of trouble."

           Dr. Kauffmann nodded, pleased, "That's good. What about… flashbacks? Blackouts? Any episodes?"

           Stanley clenched his fists and stiffly shook his head. The doctor sighed and gently reprimanded him, "Stanley, please. Be honest with me."

           Stanley frowned. He was getting less of those brain stabbing flashbacks and honestly, he's worried it'll stop because that would mean he would completely forget what he has been trying to dig up from the abyss of his mind. He sighed, "I'm… getting less of the headaches."

           "Good. That's a good sign, Stanley."

_No, it's not, he thought bitterly._

           "It means you're getting better."

_Feels like I'm getting worse though._

           Dr. Kauffmann looked at his watch, "Well, my time's up."

           Stanley slowly stood up as the doctor got to his feet and walked toward the door. He glanced around the teenager's impeccably clean and organized room. Mr. Pines had mentioned that his son had been cleaning and organizing things in the house more often lately. He wondered if he should analyse that change of behaviour. He opened the door and exited, knowing Stanley would follow him to the door. Dr. Kauffmann turned to face the teenager as they reached the main entrance of the house, "If you need me, I'm just a call away."

           Stanley nodded mutely. The man patted the teenager's shoulder, "Try and go out more Stanley. It's not healthy being cooped up indoors all the time. I'm sure Carla misses you."

           Stanley's lips thinned at the name mentioned, "I know."

           "Alright then, I'll see you in two weeks. Usual time."

           The teenager nodded and watched the doctor get into his car and drove off. Stanley stood at the porch, staring at the empty driveway.

* * *

           "Stanley?"

           He blinked and found himself staring into Carla's worried eyes. He tend to lose time lately, and he didn't think much about it. It's the norm for him now. The girl searched his eyes and he sighed, "Sorry. I spaced out."

           She nodded sadly but he noticed something in her eyes. Was that fear? "You've been doing that a lot lately."

           Stanley lowered his gaze and stared at his lunch, spaghetti and meatballs. He poked at a meatball, disinterested. Carla placed a hand on his and he met her worried gaze, "Stanley, talk to me."

           He shook his head, "Not now."

           She gripped his hand gently, "Please?"

           Anger suddenly welled up in him and he pulled his hand away, "Stop pushing me Carla!"

           He didn't realize he had shouted. The buzzing in the cafeteria quieted down and everyone was staring at them but Stanley didn't feel their curious gaze. He growled as he got up and leave the cafeteria. He needs to get away. Carla got up to go after him but someone stopped her, "It's time you let him go Carla. It's over between the two of you."

           Anger flashed in her eyes as she glared at Crampelter. She pulled away from his grasp, "That may be true, but I'm not giving up being his friend!"

           Crampelter watched her leave and he chuckled, "Stupid girl."

           Stanley tried his best not to bump into anyone as he walked along the crowded hallway. He kept his gaze lowered to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Someone bumped into him and whispered, "Silent Falls is calling."

           He froze and looked over his shoulder but couldn't identify the person who just bumped into him. His heart began to race as fear creeped into his heart. He shook his head and continued to walk, heading toward the library where he could find peace and quiet. He sighed in relief when he saw the library door.

           Vertigo washed over him as he opened the door. He had to blink a few times. His eyes seemed to pulsate as a headache began to form. He pressed a palm against his temple. His ears perked when he heard a siren. When he opened his eyes, though he didn't remember closing them in the first place, he found himself standing in a red hallway. Embers float around him from below while ashes fall from above like snowflakes. His breath stuttered and he clenched his eyes shut, "It's not real. Just a dream."

           " _Come to Silent Falls._ "

           His eyes snapped open at the voice. He looked up and he saw a blurry figure of what looked like a boy in front of him. It spoke with a voice that belonged to more than one person. The figure held out a hand, " _Come to Silent Falls._ "

           Stanley stared at it, "W-why?"

           " _Home_."

           "What?"

           " _Save us_."

           "What do you mean?"

           " _Save me,_ " said the blurry figure as he lowered his hand. He turned around and walked away. Stanley ran after him, compelled.

           "Wait!"

           " _Come and save me_."

           "Wait! Come back!"

           " _I'm scared. Save me_."

           "Stop! Wait for me!"

           A dark shadow appeared before him, " _DON'T COME TO SILENT FALLS!"_

           And the ground in front of him crumbled, separating him from the two figures in front of him. He stared at them, wondering what to do, when he felt a presence behind him, " **JUST ONE MORE STEP AND YOU'LL BE THERE STANO**."

           He felt a hard push behind him and he was falling forward toward the abyss, "NO!"

           The air was knocked out of him and stars exploded in his eyes. He gasped and struggled against the tight bonds around his chest. The person holding him grunted, "Jesus Stan! That was too close!"

           "Oh my god! Oh my god! Are you alright?!" asked Carla frantically as she knelt beside them. Her tears dripping onto his face and chest as she looked down at him with worry.

           Stanley stopped struggling and stared at her, confused, "Carla? W-what happened?"

           The person who was holding him, released his grip as he sat up. Stanley turned to him, "James?"

           James' eyes were wide with fear and worry before they narrowed in anger. He punched Stanley's shoulder, "What the fuck Stan?! You scared the shit out of me!"

           Stanley's brows scrunched together as he looked around. They were on the school's rooftop, and they were a few feet away from the edge. His heart started pounding when he realized what nearly happened, "H-how did I get here?"

           Carla looked at him with worry, she quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hands, "Y-you don't remember?"

           Stanley shook his head slowly. James observed him closely, "You really don't remember?"

           Another shake of the head. James sighed, "You were lucky I saw you."

           Stanley looked at the edge of the roof, "Did I-"

           "Yeah. You nearly took a swan dive and make a wonderful painting of death on the courtyard below."

           Carla shot James a look and he shrugged. Stanley let out a stuttering breath, "T-thanks for saving me."

           James scratched his head, "You're welcome."

           "Stanley, we should call your father."

           "No!" Stanley shouted, startling the two.

           "Stan-"

           "He'll just make things worse. Don't tell him."

           James gripped his shoulder, "Stanley, it's not normal. What's happening to you. It's just… not normal."

           "I know. I'm trying to fix it. Fix me."

           "Let us help you," said Carla, the tears were back.

           Stanley shook his head, "I don't want you to carry my burden."

           "But you're carrying it alone."

           "It'll kill you," said James grimly.

           Stanley stared at them for a long moment, "I'm sorry guys."

           He pushed off the ground and swayed slightly on his feet. James was quick to his feet to help him, "Easy there. I think you should sit down and wait for it to pass."

Stanley shook his head, bad idea. The world tilted and he listed to the side. James grabbed his arm and Carla was on his other side. He tried to get away from them, "Leave me alone!"

           "Stan, don't be such a stubborn ass!" James growled.

           "Maybe we should take you to the nurse's office?" said Carla.

           "No."

           "Stanley…"

           "Don't touch me!"

           "Stan!"

           He pulled himself free from their hands and ran toward the door. He needs to get away. He wants to be alone. He heard James and Carla calling out to him but he doesn't want to stop. He just wants to run and get away from them. Get away from everything.

* * *

           "Your father said you haven't gone to school since Tuesday," said Dr. Kauffmann.

           Stanley hasn't said a word since he walked in fifteen minutes ago. The teenager sat still with his eyes staring unblinkingly at the floor. Dr. Kauffmann sighed as he stood up and approached the teen. He knelt down in front of him and there was no reaction from the teenager. It was as if his mind was elsewhere. He noted that the teenager had lost some weight. His clothes hanging loosely on his frame. His skin was pale and eyes sunken with dark bags under them. His hair was messier than usual. The doctor wondered,  _when was the last time he showered?_

           "Stanley?" the man cautiously put a hand on the teenager's shoulder. Stanley blinked and there was clarity in his eyes.

           "Dr. Kauffmann. You're not supposed to be here until Saturday."

           The doctor frowned, "Stanley. It's  _Saturday_."

           Stanley blinked his eyes, "Huh?"

           Dr. Kauffmann frowned in concern as he cupped the teenager's face and looked at his eyes. His pupils were wide, "Stanley, did you hurt your head?"

           Stanley blinked slowly then shrugged, "I don't think so. I'd remember if I did."

           "Your father called me to come because you have been…  _away_. Spacing out a lot. And you didn't go to school since Tuesday."

           "So it really is Saturday today huh?"

           "Focus, Stanley."

           "I'm listening doc."

           "I want you to tell me, what happened?"

           Stanley's eyes wandered to the left, then right before his eyes shut. He remained quiet for a long moment. Dr Kauffmann shook him gently, "Stanley?"

           "I'm so tired doc."

           "Why is that?"

           "I keep hearing it."

           "Hearing what?"

           "The siren."

           "Siren?"

           "It keeps wailing on and on and on. It won't stop. Why won't it stop? I want it to stop."

           "...anything else Stanley?"

           "The fire," he said as he opened his eyes and stared right through the doctor with glazed eyes that saw things only he can see.

           Dr. Kauffmann released his hold on the teen, startled at the sight of eyes that seemed to glow. Stanley lowered his head to his hands, his shoulders trembling, "The fire won't stop burning. It burns everything to ash. It's hot and cold. And it burns, burns, burns…"

           "S-Stanley?"

           "And it's calling to me."

           "What's calling you?"

           "It keeps calling me to come."

           "What is it Stanley?"

           Stanley looked at him with wide eyes, " **Hell**."

* * *

**NOW**

           There was a knock on the glass and Stanley looked up from where he was sitting on the floor in the telephone booth. A fireman was standing outside the booth, "Hey, you alright man?"

           Stanley stood up, "I'm fine. Just resting."

           "We're done putting out the fire. Do you need a ride to town, sir?"

           Stanley looked at what was left of the orphanage. Then he looked at the darkening sky and nodded, "Yeah. Phone's not working and my car broke down just outside of town…"

           The man raised a brow, "That red Cadillac was yours? Broke down is an understatement, sir. I saw Jimmy pull the car into his garage and he said someone called in that they found it off the road. Looked like it ran into a tree to me."

           Stanley shrugged and rubbed his neck, "Okay. I kinda ran off the road. Can't see anything in the fog."

           The fireman stuck out a hand, "So you're a visitor. The locals know they shouldn't drive in the fog. Name's Matthew."

           "Stanley," he replied as he took the man's hand.

           Matthew saw his injuries and frowned, "I think we'll stop by the hospital to get you checked out."

           "I'm okay."

           "You had an accident, Stanley."

           "Yo, Matt! We're rolling out!" said the driver before he climbed into the fire truck.

           Matthew motioned for him to follow, "Let's go."

           Stanley adjusted the backpack on his shoulder as he followed Matthew. He nodded to the other firemen as Matthew introduced them. The ride back to town was filled with idle chat between the firemen with the occasional question shot his way.

           "A P.I. eh? So what're ya doin' here in quite ol Silent Falls? Investigatin' a case?" asked Joey.

           Stanley smiled politely, "Yeah. Got a lead about a missing person's case that led me here."

           "Well, I hope you'll find whatever or whoever you need to find here. If you're planning to stay over, I bet Jack would have a room for you at his place," said Matthew.

           "I actually rented an apartment. Just drop me off at Blue Creek."

           "Blue Creek Apartment, huh? It's pass the station but yeah, sure," said Trent the driver.

           "If it's an inconvenient I'll just walk from the station."

           Felix who was sitting in front waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, we can go around and pick up some takeout at Lucky Jade's. I'm sure we deserve some Chinese food for all our hard work today, right boys?"

           There were cheers and laughter at the statement from the firemen. Stanley chuckled and rubbed his thumb against his palm, "So, where are they relocating the orphans?"

           "Probably at Northwest Manor," said Matthew.

           "Northwest Manor?" asked Stanley.

           Trent pointed at a building they could see over the trees in the distant, "See that? That's the Northwest Manor."

           Greg who has been the quietest of the firemen spoke up, "Been there for nearly a hundred and twenty years. Jeremiah Northwest was one of the four founders of Shepherd's Glen, that's the town east of Silent Falls. His son, Nathaniel Northwest, set foot here in Silent Falls and built a town. That mansion is not only home to the current Northwest family but it's also a museum. There are over two hundred rooms at the mansion so I'm sure there will be rooms for the orphans."

           "You seem to know a lot about the manor," Stanley commented, impressed.

           Joey laughed and patted Greg's shoulder, "Greg 'ere is a history nerd! Ya can count on 'im if ya wanna know stuff about the town!"

           "Someone's gotta pass down the knowledge to the younger generation!" said Greg with a shy grin.

           Matthew leaned towards Stanley and whispered, "He's got six kids and another one comin'. He likes to tell the town's stories to 'em.'

           Joey chuckled, "Ya shoulda been a history teacher if ya wanna  _pass down the knowledge to the younger generation_!"

           Greg raised a finger, "I will be! One day!"

           "Still working on that teacher application huh?" asked Matthew.

           Stanley smiled as he listened to them talk. The three men seemed like good friends. He looked outside and was curious to see people minding their own business. Everything looked normal, he thought apprehensively.  _Am I losing my mind?_  He wondered. His grip on his backpack's strap tightened when he remembered the bottle of pills he brought with him. He hasn't been taking them as the doctor prescribed and he wondered if the events he encountered were all in his head.

           He took out his brother's letter and read it again. He stared at the code his brother wrote and read the hints given. A memory came to him of brothers lying on their bellies on the floor as they argue back and forth on what best ways they could do to make their communication unique.

_"Oh, I know! SECRET CODES!"_

_"Oh, like ciphers?"_

_Stanley stared at his brother blankly, "Huh?"_

_Stanford grinned, amused, "It's another word for secret codes Lee."_

_"Oh, cool!"_

_"Great idea by the way," said the older twin. He smiled at the wide grin gracing his little brother's face, "So what kind of code do you prefer? Pictures, numbers or letters?"_

_Stanley rest his chin on his folded arms, "Hmm, letters would be easier I think."_

_Cool. So let's write down all the alphabets and think of ways we can make codes from there."_

_"Okay!" said Stanley excitedly as he grabbed a red crayon and started writing down the alphabets on his piece of paper, "You know, this will be so cool! Kinda like, our thing. No one will know **our**  secret messages!"_

           Stanley stared at the letter: _618\. EXIC QEXQ KRJYBO. Caesar retreats three times_. He took out a pen and wrote down the twenty six letters of the alphabet and then he tried to decipher the code by substituting the letters with the letters three down but they didn't make sense. Then he took the letters three up the ones written and it gave him ' _HALF THAT NUMBER_ '.

           "Here's your stop Stano!" said Trent as he bought the truck to a halt.

           His heart stuttered for a moment at the name Trent called him. An image of an eye floating in darkness flashed before his eyes and a high pitched laughter filled his ears.  **Don't you want to know who YOU are?**

           "Stan?" asked Matthew, voice laced with genuine concern that made his stomach tightened uneasily.

           Stanley rubbed his eyes, "Just tired. Thanks for dropping me off guys."

           "You sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?"

           "Yeah, I'm sure," he replied before he stepped out of the truck.

           "We'll see you around then. Take care of yourself Stanley."

           He nodded and then walked toward the apartment's entrance. The building looked well cared. The paint still bright, the lawn trimmed and the flowers by the gate are blooming. He moved aside as a group of children rushed out, their laughter ringing in his ears. He shook his head and went in.

           The elderly lady at the reception desk looked up at him curiously, "Hello there. Welcome to Blue Creek Apartment."

           "Umm, may I know if room 309 is available?"

           "309? Let me see..." she said as she pulled out a book, "Oh, it's been rented by a Stanley Pines."

           Stanley blinked, he wasn't expecting that, "Uh, that would be me."

           "Oh! Pardon me, here's your key."

           "Thank you."

           "If you don't mind me asking, are you alright? You seem hurt."

           "Oh, don't worry. I had an accident but I'm not hurt badly I assure you."

           The worry on her face was still there but she nodded, "I'm sorry but are you by any chance related to Victor Halloway?"

           "I… I don't know," he replied. He wasn't sure what to say. His brother did write that they had a great uncle named Victor but he never met the man or even know of him. No one mentioned him in their family.

           The elderly lady nodded, "I see, it's just… you look like him. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

           Stanley smiled at her, "I didn't catch your name."

           She gasped and put a hand on her chest, "Oh, where are my manners? It's Kelly, Kelly Niles. My husband Bobby is the one in charge of the building's maintenance. If you need anything, give us a call. Our number should be by the phone."

           "Thank you. I'll see you around ma'am."

           "Don't be so formal with me young man. Kelly is fine," she said with a giggle.

           Stanley walked toward the stairs but paused when he heard Kelly say, "Oh and please stay indoors when it gets foggy. It's safer to be indoors until it's gone."

           Stanley nodded, "I'll remember that."

           He ascended the stairs until he reached the top floor. He looked for Room 309 and used the key to unlock the door. He looked around the room and washed by a sense of nostalgia. So he had been here before. He took off his coat, hissing when his wounds were aggravated. He dropped it on the couch then went toward the bedroom. There were two beds and he stared at them.

_You can have the one by the window, Stan._

           He went for the other bed and looked under the bed. He tried to feel for any oddities then tried knocking on the floor boards. There was a hollow sound on one of the boards and he tried to pry it off. It came off easily, to his surprise, and then he stuck his hand into the opening and felt something. He grabbed it and took out something wrapped in cloth. He sat on the bed and stared at it for a few moments before he began to unwrap it carefully. Inside is a leather bound journal with a hand-shaped symbol, a  _hamsa_ , carved on it. In the palm of the hand is a single eye staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s all for this chapter. I’m working on the details for the next few chapters. More GF and SH character will be making their appearance and I’m doing my best to make it suspenseful for ya’ll!


	11. The Distance Between Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Stanley Pines, Shermie Pines, Filbrick Pines, Stanford Pines
> 
> Words: 4564  
> Rating: PG-13 for language.  
> NOTE: I've been hella busy but I don't wanna quit on my fanfictions~ apologies for any errors made in this story.

**CHAPTER TEN**

 

**THEN**

           As soon as the car stopped and the engine was off, he scrambled out of the vehicle and quickly ran into the house. There was only one person in his mind that he needs to see immediately. He is the only one person left that he cares. The only one person he considers family. He was away too long and now he’s home. He ran straight to his brother’s room, “LEE!”

           Shermie halted at the doorway. His brother’s room was dark, the curtains pulled to block the light from entering the room. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw his brother on the bed, sitting in the corner. He cautiously entered, “Lee?”

           Stanley raised his head from where he rest it on his arms that were folded on his tucked knees. He blinked slowly and said nothing. He stared at Shermie with wide eyes. Shermie’s heart ached when he saw the state his brother was in. Stanley’s face was pale and gaunt. There were dark bags under his eyes and his hair was a messy mop of curls. Shermie approached the bed, his hands hovering, not sure if he should touch his brother, “S-Stanley?”

           The voice coming from his brother was unfamiliar. It was rough and strained, “Sher… mie?”

           Shermie’s eyes stung with tears and he forced a smile as he whispered shakily, “Hey there little brother. I’m home.”

           If it was possible, Stanley’s already owl-like eyes widened a fraction. Shermie put a knee on the bed and he was startled when his brother quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Stanley was shaking as he sobbed, “Y-you’re here! You’re home!”

           Shermie wrapped his arms around his brother and frowned when he realized how thin his brother had become. He could feel his bones under his loosely hanging sweater. He shut his eyes tight, _He’s wearing Ford's sweater_. The tears fall as he gave his sobbing brother a comforting squeeze, “Yeah. I’m home.”

           Stanley curled his fingers and gripped his brother’s jacket tightly. He buried his face against his brother’s chest and cried his heart out. The relief overwhelmed him when the voices that had been tormenting him for days finally quieted. He clung to his older brother desperately, “They’re gone.”

           Shermie frowned when he thought that his brother was referring to their deceased mother and brother, “Shhh, it’s alright Lee. It’s alright. I’m here now and I’m not leaving. You’re not alone.”

           Stanley let out a strangled scream as he let everything out. For the first time since he believed he was going mad, he felt safe and sane again. Shermie is his beacon in the darkness overwhelming him.

           When Filbrick returned home late that night, he found his sons asleep in each other’s arms. Shermie held his brother protectively and Stanley was clutching at his brother’s shirt tightly. He stared at his youngest’s face and was relieved to see how peaceful he looked. It had been a long time since he last saw his boy slept peacefully. His nights were often interrupted by nightmares and while awake, he was seeing and hearing things. _I’m sorry to say this Mr. Pines.Your son is showing symptoms of those who suffer Schizophrenia,_ that was what Dr. Kauffmann told him.

           Filbrick was distraught and horrified at the thought of having to watch his youngest son spiraling into madness. He had asked, _demanded_ , his eldest son to come home as soon as he was done with his finals though he didn’t actually have to tell him since that was Shermie’s plan all along. He hoped Shermie would be able to help Stanley and it seems it worked well. Filbrick turned away and wiped away the tears. He retreated downstairs and went to the living room.

           He stared at the empty couch where he would usually see his wife lounging with a book in her hands or the twins sitting there together to watch whatever was on TV. The house had gone very quiet and dark since his wife passed away. He missed them so much. The happy family he had. He closed his eyes as he sank into an armchair. His mind pulling out memories of happier days and he fell asleep with tears and an aching heart.

* * *

           Stanley woke up feeling well rested and more alert than before. He felt warm and safe. He sighed as he burrowed under his blanket, feeling reluctant to get up. He caught a scent of peppermint. He inhaled deeply, _Smells like Sherm,_ he mused. He vaguely remember dreaming his brother was home, his presence was comforting and anchoring him to sanity. His arms that were wrapped around him felt real. _Shhh, it’s alright Lee. It’s alright. I’m here now and I’m not leaving. You’re not alone._

           Stanley’s eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. Shermie’s jacket was laid on top of his blanket. He tentatively touched it and felt the soft, worn fabric in his hand. _It’s not a dream… He’s here!_

           He scrambled out of bed and went searching for his brother with his jacket in his hand. He padded down the stairs barefooted and the smell of coffee and bacon steered him toward the kitchen. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest as he approached the kitchen. He stood at the doorway, staring wide eyed at his brother who was frying some bacon strips and sausages. His lips quivered as he called out to him anxiously, “Shermie?”

           Shermie turned to him and he felt sorrow at the fearful, uncertain look, on his brother’s face. He smiled, “Morning sleepy head. Well, it’s actually noon. So uh… Good afternoon.”

           He waited anxiously for his brother to respond. Stanley kept staring at him unblinkingly. He cleared his throat, “Why don’t you take a seat? I’m almost done.”

           Stanley shuffled toward the dining table and took a seat. His hands clutched at Shermie’s jacket tightly. He didn’t take his eyes off him as he watched his brother moved around the kitchen. After he was done, Shermie took a seat in front of him, “So uhh.. how are you feeling?”

           “Are you real?” asked Stanley.

           Shermie frowned a little, he clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking, “Lee. I’m really here. You’re not dreaming or seeing things.”

           Stanley stared at him, eyes unsure. Sharmie got up from his seat and went around to stand next to his brother. He raised a hand and let it hover over his brother’s head. Stanley stared at him, his eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. Shermie lowered his hand slowly, “I’m here and I’m real.”

           Stanley flinched when he felt the weight of his brother’s hand on his head. Shermie ruffled his hair gently, “It’s alright little brother.”

           Stanley sighed and gave him a shaky smile, “Welcome home, Sherm.”

           His brother smiled and gave the back of his neck a light squeeze, “Eat up bro!”

           The two brothers ate their brunch in silence and Shermie cleaned the dishes once they were done. Stanley remained in his seat, looking at his brother, fearing it was all one of his delusions. He inhaled deeply, “T-thanks for the meal, Sherm.”

           “You’re welcome. So are you in the mood to go for a walk?”

           Stanley fidgeted with his brother’s jacket, “I- I dunno. I haven’t… I’m not…”

           Shermie wiped his hands on his jeans, “Nevermind. Let’s just stay indoors and watch some movies. How’s that?”

           “I’d like that,” said Stanley feeling relieved.

           Shermie clapped his hands, “Alright. First, I want you to go wash up. I’ll set up the living room and make popcorn!”

           Stanley stumbled slightly when his brother ushered him toward the stairs, he laughed and it was the sweetest thing Shermie ever heard. Stanley offered him his jacket and he took it, “Take things slowly little brother. I’m not going anywhere.”

           Stanley smiled, “I’ll be back soon.”

           Shermie chuckled and hit him with his jacket playfully, “Get going. Daylight’s burning away!”

           Nearly an hour later, Stanley walked into the living just as his brother put down the bowl of popcorn. Shermie was getting worried that his brother was taking too long but he told himself that Stanley needs the time to readjust himself with being… normal. He stared at his brother who stood nervously, rubbing his arm. Stanley wore a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. Shermie noticed that his hair had been cut short. His brother shifted his weight from one foot to the other and scratched his cheek, “Do I look weird?”

           Shermie blinked away the tears and took a step forward. He smiled reassuringly, “No, Stan. You look like yourself.”

           Stanley smiled shyly as he ran a hand on his head, his now short hair tickled his palm. He raised his eyes to meet his brother, “Really? I think I messed up…”

           Shermie motioned at the couch, “If you want, I’ll cut it for you later. I checked the program, we got Village of the Damned playing on HBO soon. You up for that? Or you wanna wait for the next movie, The Little Shop of Horror?”

           Stanley sat on the couch and grabbed a soda, “Why not just watch whatever is on until we get bored of them?’

           Shermie rubbed his neck and chuckled, “Right. Let’s do that.”

           His brother peered at the bowl of popcorn as Shermie grabbed the remote and sat next to his brother, “I made sure it’s all sweet and buttery. Just the way you like 'em!”

           Stanley smiled gratefully, “Thanks, Sherm.”

           “Oh, I think we missed the first few minutes!”

           Stanley cradled the bowl of popcorn close to his chest, “I don’t think we missed much though.”

           Shermie stared at him. He wondered if Stanley remembered that he watched this movie with Stanford before. He remembered Stanley whining about how it was taking too long for the ‘monsters’ to show up but Stanford would shush him every time he complained. However, he got absorbed in it as the movie reached it’s climax and the twins started making predictions of what would happen next and asking each other what they would do if they have telepathic ability. They even discussed about the special effects and how they thought it could be improved.

           Stanley was drifting off as they reached the last thirty minutes of the movie and Shermie lowered the volume. He made some room on the couch so his brother’s head was now lying on his lap. He continued watching the movie in silence, his hand absentmindedly rubbing circles on his brother’s shoulder. When the credits rolled in he turned off the television. He sighed and looked at the time, it’s almost five in the afternoon.

           Shermie’s ears perked when he heard the sound of keys jingling and he felt dread overcoming him. Their father is home. He hadn’t talk with him since they last talked on the phone. He’s not sure what to do or say if they were to meet. He carefully lifted his brother’s head and placed one of the small cushions to act as a pillow for his brother’s head. He then went to greet their father as he heard the front door opening.

           Filbrick was going through some mail as he walked in, he looked weary and defeated. Shermie wondered if all those letters were his brother’s medical bills. He swallowed and greeted the man, “Welcome back.”

           Filbrick looked up and tried to smile, “Yeah, you too son.”

           Shermie motioned with his head, “Stan’s sleeping.”

           Filbrick returned his attention back to the letters in his hands and nodded, “Good. That’s... good.”

           His son picked at a fuzz on his jeans, “So, what do you want for dinner?”

           “Anything is fi-” Filbrick paused and frowned when he found a letter with his youngest’s name on it. His eyes shifted to the logo on the upper right corner, “It’s from Gravity Hills University?”

           Shermie tensed. He could feel his heart racing. _Shit! Is it for Stan? Dad didn’t know he applied there_ , he thought dreadfully. He stepped forward and reached out his head, “For me?”

           His father looked at him in the eyes, “It’s for Stanley.”

           Shermie froze at the confused anger clouding his father’s gaze. He gulped nervously, “W-what? Are you sure it’s not mine?”

           Filbrick showed him the name written in cursive, “Read it for yourself. It’s for your brother.”

           Shermie spat out a list of expletives in his mind. Why now of all days?! His hands were shaking at his sides. He had the urge to run into the living room, grab his brother and take him away from here. Filbrick tore the envelope open and read the content. Fear clenched Shermie's heart at the furious look on his father’s face. Filbrick’s hand shook as his eyes landed on one word: _accepted_.

           “D-dad? What does it say?” asked Shermie shakily.

           Filbrick looked up at his eldest, “Did you know?”

           Shermie’s eyes shifted to his brother who stirred in his sleep. He jumped when his father called his name, “Shermie! Did.you.know?”

           His son gulped, “I… I… yeah.”

           “When?”

           “B-before Christmas.”

           Filbrick crumpled the paper in his hands, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

           Shermie felt anger flared in him, “It’s his choice!”

           “But GHU?! Do you know what’s near Gravity Hills?! **That** town!”

           Shermie blinked, confused, “Huh?”

           “Silent Falls.”

           “Is that what you’re worried about?”

           “Shermie! That town took away your mother and brother! Stanley hasn’t been- he hasn’t been the same since that accident!”

           “But dad, it was just… just an accident. You can’t blame a town-”

           “No! You need to understand! That town. Something about it is _dark_ and _evil_.”

           Shermie couldn’t help but laughed, “Dark and evil? Dad what are you talking about? It’s just a frickin’ town! We’ve been there a few times! There’s nothing wrong about it!”

           “No, you need to listen to me! We need keep your brother away from that place!”

           “Dad, you’re not making any sense!”

           “Shermie? Dad? W-what’s going on?”

           Shermie turned to his approaching brother and raised a hand, “Stay where you are, Stanley.”

           Filbrick’s nose flared as he took a step forward. Shermie quickly stood at the doorway, blocking him, “Dad, wait!”

           “Move aside Shermie.”

           “S-Shermie?” asked Stanley nervously at the anger on his father’s face.

           “No, dad. You need to calm down or you’ll- ugh!”

           Stanley jumped when his father roughly pushed his brother to the side. He took a few steps back as his father approached him, “D-dad? What’re you-”

           Filbrick gripped his son’s shoulders tightly, “You’re not leaving!”

           “W-what?” his son sputtered.

           Filbrick shook his son roughly, “You’re not going to Gravity Hills or any other town near Silent Falls. I don’t even want you in Maine! Do you hear me?”

           “Why?” asked Stanley in a calm voice. Failbrick released his son and took a step back. His son’s eyes seemed to glow and for a moment Filbrick was sure he was talking with a different person. Stanley frowned and his brows scrunched together, “Why can’t I go there? This is my choice, dad.”

           “You’re not going.”

           “I'm going.”

           “Stanley, listen to me-”

           Filbrick was caught off guard when his son shoved him back, “No! I’m tired of you telling me what I need to do! You never let me do what I want! You never listen to me!”

           “I’m trying to protect you!”

           “I don’t need your protection! I can take care of myself!”

           “Stanley, you’re… you’re not well! You need to stay here and get treatment.”

           “No! I don’t need it! You’re making everything **worse**!”

           Filbrick froze. Stanley glared at him, his voice trembling, “You’re making me miserable. I can’t go on like this.”

           “I… I don’t want to lose you too.”

           Any emotion on his son’s face vanished as he stared at his father blankly, “You already did.”

           Stanley ran passed his father, his brother and out the front door. It took Shermie a moment to realize what just happened and he took off after his brother, “STANLEY!”

           Filbrick stared at the empty spot in front of him. His son’s words echoing in his head. Has he pushed him too far? Did he break his son? Is he the reason his son’s condition got worse? He raised shaky hands to his face, his thoughts racing. _Lisa_ , _what do I need to do?_

           Shermie called out to his brother and begged him to stop but his brother just ran. He noticed his brother was still barefooted and he’s worried he’ll hurt himself, “Stanley, please! Stop!”

           Stanley couldn’t hear his brother. His vision shifted between reality and illusion. He could see flashes of that place in his dreams. He gasped when he heard a shrill laughter, **That’s it Stano! Run! Run to us and we’ll help you get your answers!** He shook his head. He was then assaulted by hundreds or thousands of voices, calling to him or blaming him for whatever happened to them. His hands flew to his ears and he screamed to drown the voices.

           Suddenly, there was a blare of horn, the screech of tyres and then a heavy weight slammed into him, knocking the air out of his lungs. He fell and rolled on the ground. He was disoriented even though he already stopped rolling. The sound of his harsh frantic breathing was loud as he blinked at the gloomy sky.

           “Jesus, Lee! Are you alright?!” asked Shermie as he loomed over his prone brother. He cupped his brother’s pale face and peered into his eyes.

           Stanley blinked, “W-what happened?”

           “You…” Shermie gulped and looked over his shoulder as the driver got out of her car, “You nearly got hit, Lee. You scared the shit out of me man!”

           Stanley tried to get up and he hissed at the pain on his shoulder. The woman knelt down next to him and talked to his brother frantically, “Is he alright?! I-I didn’t see- He was suddenly on the road!”

           “Lee, are you hurt?”

           He shook his head, “I-I’m fine.”

           The woman sighed and apologized again between sobs. Shermie tried to calm her down, one hand on his brother's chest to assure himself that his brother is still there, alive. Stanley stared at them, their voices unheard over the loud ringing in his ears. He felt the raindrops hitting his face before the world faded to black.

* * *

**NOW**

           Stanley took in a deep breath then he opened the journal. The pages were stained and yellowed but the cursive handwriting is still readable. He read the author’s name was Victor M. Halloway. The first entry was written on October 13th, 1907.

_My name is Victor and I’m writing in this journal to record my findings on my family history and the mysteries of Silent Falls. I was told that my family, the Halloways, are descendants of one of the four founders of this town, Rupert Halloway. I have lived in Silent Falls for all of my 28 years. I have tried leaving this town but I cannot. I ended up returning here again and again. It’s keeping me here. My sister, Katherine, is lucky enough and was able to leave the town safely. I told her to never return here. I hope she is alive and happy wherever she is now._

           Stanley stared at the page, Katherine was their father’s mother. He vaguely remembered her. He skipped a few pages and stopped on one with spilled ink stain on it. There was an eye with a slit pupil, reminding him of a cat’s eye, sketched on it and the handwriting on the two pages were sharp and frantic. Stanley recognized the eye, he has seen it before in his dreams.

 _I have been seeing this eye in my dreams for a few weeks now since I found great, grandfather’s journal. I believe it to be one of the creatures from the_ _Otherworld_ _. This makes me believe that I am close to uncovering the mysteries of this town. However, this creature, this one eyed being… it’s tormenting me. I’m becoming a paranoid mess. I haven’t had any decent sleep in days for I worry this creature will find me. I have a meeting with Chief Bodaway tomorrow and I hope to find more answers from him concerning the history of this town._

           Stanley moved on to the next page when he realized he couldn’t read whatever was stained by the ink. There was a sketch of an elderly Indian man on the next page. The name Chief Bodaway was written below the sketch. The pages that was supposed to be about Victor’s meeting with the man was torn off and Stanley cursed under his breath. He read the next available page and it was about the “ _Halo of the Suns_ ”. There were varied sketches of it but Stan has seen something similar in the notebook he got from Susan’s car. He fished it out of his backpack and compared it with the ones in the journal. The three circles arranged in a triangle are similar.

           He read what Victor wrote about it:

 _The Halo of the Sun is an insignia belonging to_ _The Order_ _. Often seen drawn in red or black. They use this symbol as a sign of worship to their ‘God_ ’, _a deity of the sun - a demon, in my opinion though. Every year, they sacrifice an innocent soul to this so called deity of theirs and it has to be a descendant of the four founders of Silent Falls. They would choose one and then murder these people in different manners. They believed the blood of these sacrifices will bring them prosperity and great wealth._

_Chief Bodaway said that if the Halo of the Suns are drawn in blue or yellow, it will reverse the effects of the curse and give protection to those who bear it. He believes it will also cause harm to the demon that The Order worshipped. I painted one under my bed using yellow paint and the one eyed beast stopped appearing in my dreams. I can finally sleep._

           Stanley flipped through the pages and caught glimpses of sketches of different kinds of horrific creatures that Victor had encountered in the Otherworld. He recognized a few of them from his journey in the fog. A letter slipped out from the pages and he picked it up. There were blood stains on it. He opened it:

 

_Dearest brother,_

_I hope you are well and safe. I miss you. I’m not sure if this letter will reach you but if it does, I’d like to share good news with you. Victor, I’m pregnant! You’re going to be an uncle! If it’s a boy, I’d like to give him your middle name, Mason. If it’s a girl, I’ll give her mother’s name, Marianne._

_I wish you could meet them. You’ll be a great uncle. If you figured out a way to escape Silent Falls, come look for me-_

 

           The bottom of the letter was torn off and Stanley assumed it was because Victor didn’t want anyone to know where his sister was. He sighed and closed the journal. It was getting late and he needs rest. He put the journal on the bedside table and then searched for a towel in the wardrobe. He was relieved there were some clothes as well but he’s curious to know why they were there. He shrugged and went to take a hot shower.

           After cleaning off the grime and blood off himself, he treated his wounds. Most of them had stopped bleeding, none of them serious or life threatening. The only wound that was still bleeding was the cut on his forehead that he has to suture. He was surprised to find a first aid box when he was rummaging the drawers earlier, and he was grateful. Once he was done taking care of his wounds, he pulled on a white T-shirt. He scratched his chin and could feel his stubble. He mentally took note that he’ll need a shave in the morning.

           His stomach rumbled as he stepped into the kitchen area. His eyes landed on the refrigerator apprehensively and he wondered if there’s food. He opened it and his brows shot up in surprise: it was filled with food. He tilted his head, “Well, can’t look at a gift horse in the mouth…”

           He checked the cupboards and found some canned food as well. He checked the expiry date before picking out a can of corned beef and beans. He set his ingredients on the counter and stared at the radio on the counter and wondered if it works. He shrugged and switched it on. Slow jazz filled the room and he nods in approval. He quietly made his dinner and enjoyed it, listening to jazz music. By the time he was done cleaning the kitchen, it was a quarter to nine.

           He explored the apartment and he appreciated the small library in the corner of the living room. He saw familiar titles of books he had read before and he felt a little uneasy by all the things that he had found in the apartment. Most of them felt familiar. And it didn’t help that the apartment feels like someone who knows him well had lived in it, it feels like someone is still living in it too. He rubbed a thumb against his palm anxiously, _it’s even rented under my name_.

           When he glanced at the clock he was surprised it’s almost eleven. He decided it’s time turn in for the night. He checked the door and windows before getting into bed. He lay on his back and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and he was asleep in a matter of minutes. While he slept, the temperature in the room dropped and a mist appears. A figure stood at the door. It moved toward the bed, the cloud of mist shifting with its movement. It stood staring at the slumbering man, “ _You shouldn’t be here. I can’t hold it any longer… I’ll try to hold on a little longer… I hope he finds you and take you away from here._ ”

* * *

           He cursed under his breath as he drove frantically toward **that** town, “Idiot! I should’ve known he’d go there! I hope nothing bad happened!”

           Shermie glanced at his watch, it was almost midnight. He stopped by his brother’s apartment that afternoon after an encounter with an apparition at his studio. He was shocked and terrified at first but then the apparition had warned him about his brother. The warning prompted him to close his studio early and rush to his brother’s apartment. He panicked when the neighbour told him his brother hasn’t been home since the day before yesterday. Then he remembered about the package and the photo, and he kicked himself mentally for not telling his brother not to got to Silent Falls without him. He made a quick phone call to his wife and briefly explained to her that he had to help his brother in another town. His eyes shifted to the flickering figure next to him, “I know! I’m going as fast as I can!”

           The apparition nodded and then vanished, leaving him alone in the car. He passed the sign that welcomes him to Silent Falls. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel, “I’m not losing another brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure if HBO was easily available in the 70's but let's just assume it does, alrighty? Hahaha... and wheeewoo, Shermie's on his way! What's going to happen to the Pines brothers next?


End file.
